


Shadows of Passion

by AliciaCruel



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu | Shadow Clone Technique, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, Kidnapping, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Love, POV Haruno Sakura, POV Hatake Kakashi, Passion, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Romance, Rough Sex, Sakura - Freeform, Sex, Shinobi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaCruel/pseuds/AliciaCruel
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura are sent on a mission concerning strange goings on in the outskirts of Konoha. The investigation takes some time and after working closely for a couple months they eventually end up growing closer to each other while solving the mystery of what's going on around their hometown.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, kakashi sakura
Comments: 16
Kudos: 72





	1. A new mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fanfic whatsoever and I must add that English is a foreign language to me, so please be lenient toward me :) I hope you enjoy this little story, it kept playing in my head for a while now and I just had to write it down. I'm thankful for comments and anything that helps me improve my writing!
> 
> Also: I am not that much of a pro when it comes to Naruto (I've only started watching the anime some time ago) so there might be mistakes when it comes to certain ninja-related words or stuff like that, so sorry in advance ^^' And please feel free to correct me if you find anything wrong or out of place. :)

****Sakura's POV****

It was early morning when Sakura woke up from a good night's sleep. She got up and went to the bathroom, getting ready for the day. When she looked into the mirror she smiled at her reflection. It's been two years today that she had been anounced Jounin and quite a lot had changed since then. She got her own place to live and most of the time she worked as head of the Konoha Medical Department. Despite being totally happy with her job there she couldn't withstand to go on missions every now and then. She had gotten a lot stronger thanks to lots of training and ambition and liked to be out with her team to make Konoha a better and safer place.

Just when she finished getting ready a bird landed on the windowsill of her living room. Sakura immediately recognized it to be Hokage Tsunade's messenger bird so she went over and took the little scroll attached to its foot. 

"Meeting in my office in an hour. Don't be late, it's urgent!"

Sakura sighed. This was supposed to be her first free day in what was feeling like ages and she had intended to spend it with Ino, having a girls' day off, going to the hot springs and relax from all the work. She should have seen it coming though, Tsunade almost always picked the worst times to come up with some "urgent business" that needed to be tended to immediately.

Since she didn't live far from the Hokage's office she decided she at least still had time for a cup of tea. She heated some water on the stove and chose a tea with quite some caffeine. She wanted to be completely awake and ready for whatever mission Tsunade had in mind for her.

************

****Sakura's POV****

When Sakura arrived at Tsunade's office some time later (10 minutes early because that was just how she handled being on time) the Hokage was sitting at her desk, brooding over what seemed like a mountain of paperwork. Sakura cleared her throat and walked inside.

"You wanted to see me?"

Tsunade looked up from the paper she was studying and looked at her. "That's right. I've got a new mission for you - and for Hatake. Where the fuck is that idiot anyway? He was supposed to be here by now, I deliberately told him to meet me here half an hour before you but I guess it's a hopeless case. He's gonna be late no matter what."

Tsunade sighed.

"Anyway. I can fill you in on the details right now and then you can tell Kakashi when you two leave for the mission."

"Us two? What about the rest of the team?" Sakura frowned.

"They have been assigned to a different mission already but you two are the best ninjas Konoha has to offer so I figured you might just as well go as a smaller team. With Kakashi's Sharingan and power and your medical knowledge and strength that shouldn't be a problem."

"If you say so... tell me then, what is this mission about?" 

"Some travellers were reported missing in the outskirts of Konoha. I want you two to investigate what happened. Find the lost people and bring them back safely, if possible."

"Uhm, with all due respect, Tsunade, this doesn't sound like a mission for Jounins... Unless there is something you don't tell me about this." Sakura frowned again. It was unlikely for Tsunade to send Jounins on a mission that probably could be just as well accomplished by Chunins. Tsunade looked her in the eyes and hesitated.

"Well, I wouldn't have expected anything else. You're clever, of course you have to question my commands." She sighed. "Okay listen. I had some reports coming in from our patrols that something was extremely off out there. Neither of them could explain it any further since they didn't actually see anything. It was just some kind of feeling. But I trust those men when it comes to such things. They are very experienced and if they say that something's off, then probably something is indeed off. This fact combined with four lost travellers until now let's me think that it would be better to let you guys check what's going on out there."

Sakura thought about the Hokage's words for a second. "You might have a point there. Alright. Show me what area we're talking about."

Tsunade stood from her chair and signaled Sakura to follow her over to the map of Konoha hanging on the wall. "See this forest here? The four lost travellers were supposed to come through there but they never arrived on the other side. And that's also the place the patrols talked about. I want you and Kakashi to go there, have a look around, and report back to me whatever strange findings you'll make there. Finding the lost people is first priority. When you find them escort them back safely. We'll do the questioning about what happened out there here where they're safe. Understood?"

"Yes, Lady Hokage", Sakura was determined to find the travellers and help them. It was just in her nature to save people whenever she could. That's why she worked in the Medical Department in the first place.

"Great. Dismis..."

Tsunade got interrupted by a head with silvery hair that peeked around the corner to her office. 

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the path of life", Kakashi Hatake exclaimed which caused Sakura to roll her eyes and brought him a deathly glare from Tsunade. 

"Hatake. Nice to finally see you... About an hour later than I asked you to. Anyway, I've just filled Sakura in, regarding the details of your new mission. She can tell you all about it on the way. I want you to leave immediately. Go pack what you need and then be off."

Tsunade waved for them to leave and sat back in her chair to study the paperwork once again. 

Sakura simply stepped around Kakashi to go home and pack what she would need for the mission. Kakashi followed her. "I wasn't really that late, now was I?"

Sakura just sighed in resolution and marched on. That was going to be an interesting journey.

************

****Sakura's POV****

Back home Sakura instantly started packing. She grabbed her backpack and put a bedroll, some clothes and food supplies as well as a lot of tea and her cooking utensils inside. Then she grabbed some weapons and her basic medical kit that she always carried with her when on missions. After thinking for a while she also decided to take some basic antidotes with her. After all, one never knew what kind of encounters awaited one. The last thing she stuffed into the backpack was her favorite book. A romantic novel that she must have already read a thousand times but the story never ceased to fascinate her.

Finally satisfied with her luggage she closed the door to her apartment and started off to Konoha's city gates where she was supposed to meet Kakashi. Of course he was late again. What else had she expected? 

She set her backpack down on the nearest bench and flopped down next to it, taking her book out and beginning to read. She was almost done with the second chapter when she finally heard the silent crunching of feet on the path. Sakura looked up to meet Kakashi's amused gaze.

"That old story again? Haven't you read this over and over again?" He chuckled.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "And that's coming from the man who never read anything else than the Icha Icha novels..."

"Hey! Of course I have read other stuff." Kakashi looked just the slightest bit offended.

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Ah, that late already, we should probably get going..."

Sakura snorted, trying to hide her laughter. "Yeah, you're probably right. Let's go!"

And with that she jumped to her feet and grabbed her backpack. 

Channeling chakra in their feet they started running along the path. After a while Kakashi asked: "Sooo... what is this ominous mission about?"

Sakura quickly filled him in on all the details Tsunade had given her. 

"Hmm... sounds interesting. I think we should arrive at the forest in one and a half days and then we'll see what's wrong there. Should be a quick mission if you ask me", Kakashi stated.

Sakura just rolled her eyes at his arrogance. He was always so self-confident and that could get pretty annoying. And this time she didn't even have backup from her other team mates. She had to cope with all of his annoyance by herself. Great. But despite that she knew that she had the best partner she could wish for. Apart from being always late he was totally reliable and he would give his life without hesitation to protect his team mates and those he held dear (which were very few people since most of his friends and former team mates were dead already). 

After a few hours of running straight they decided they should find a place to set up camp for the night. The sun already started to set and it would be dark soon. Slowing to a normal walking speed they ventured off the path between the trees and soon found a little clearing near a river that was just perfect for the night. Kakashi went off looking for wood to start a fire to keep them warm through the night since it was slowly becoming winter. Sakura took some stones from the river and prepared a firepit. She unpacked the cooking utensils, some rice and dried vegetables and got some water to cook it in. Kakashi soon returned with an arm full of wood. As soon as the fire was burning Sakura started cooking and the smell of their meal made Kakashi's stomach growl in approval. Sakura snickered at the sound.

"What's so funny? I didn't even have time for breakfast this morning since Lady Hokage wanted to talk to us so early. I'm starving!"

Sakura couldn't help it and burst out laughing. "Wow, sometimes I really wonder how you managed to become Jounin at all. You should really get your life together!"

Kakashi mumbled something unintelligible and threw another log on the fire. 

After a while their meal was ready and they ate in silence, washing the dishes in the river afterwards. Kakashi offered to take first watch and so Sakura unpacked her bedroll and made herself comfortable next to the fire. The exhaustion of the last few days of work took its toll and it didn't take long for her to drift off to sleep. 

************

****Kakashi's POV****

As soon as Sakura had laid down on her bedroll he started going around their camp in a rather large circle, making sure that nobody was sneaking around to take a chance and attack them. Everything seemed to be quiet and safe and so he strolled back to the camp. 

Kakashi unpacked his bedroll and set it next to the fire where Sakura lay sleeping, snoring silently. He chuckled at the sound. It was always the same with her. Always snoring as soon as her eyes closed. 

Her usually pink hair reflected the orange light of the fire and appeared to be shiny itself. When he realised he was almost staring at her he shook his head and sat down on his bedroll, keeping an eye out for potential threats. 

Every now and then he caught himself casually looking over to his sleeping partner. He couldn't quite explain it but inside of him there had always been this strong urge to protect her, to keep her safe. It was probably a lingering effect of the fact that he had been her sensei once. After all, teachers are supposed to look out after their students, right? 

Still, he couldn't help but to admire the change that she had gone through since then. Sakura had grown stronger with every passing year and worked her ass off at the Medical Department, taking perfectly good care of all of her patients. Kakashi felt a lot of respect for the woman lying on the bedroll next to his. And a woman she was now - not the girl anymore that he used to train all those years ago. And a beautiful woman at that. He shook his head again at the direction his thoughts were turning to. That must have been the exhaustion clouding his mind and making him think silly thoughts.

The hours went by without any incidents and when the time had come to switch places he woke Sakura up. As she took off to go around the camp just like he had done some hours ago Kakashi stretched out on his bedroll and slowly drifted off to sleep with an image of pink shiny hair in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I planned on just a small smut story but then the words just started flowing right out of me and into my keyboard soooo... I'm afraid it's gonna be a story with a few more chapters. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one so far. Let me know what you think :)
> 
> I hope I'll be able to update fast so that you guys won't have to wait too long for the smutty parts ;D Doing my best!


	2. A river in the moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> First of all, thanks for the comments, kudos, bookmarks and so on. I honestly believed that no one would read this story since it is just... you know, kind of a small fish in the huge pond of awesome fanfics on here. I'm baffled and I hope I won't disappoint any of you. :)
> 
> So here it comes, chapter number two! I hope you'll enjoy. As always, I'm looking forward to feedback and any tips considering style, writing, background knowledge and so on. Feel free to tell me if you find anything :)

****Sakura's POV****

Sakura sat on a branch of a tree near their camp and carefully watched their surroundings. Everything stayed quiet during her watch and the sun would soon start going up. 

She glanced over to her sleeping partner and suddenly she remembered the good old times when she, Sasuke and Naruto were team 7 with Kakashi as their Sensei. Often they tried to get a sneak peek of his face without his mask on but it never actually worked. One time they were close but when Kakashi agreed to pulling his mask down everything he revealed was just another one underneath. About eight years later she still caught herself wondering what his face would look like without any clothing covering it up. Did he have a large scar that he tried to hide? Was his face deformed due to an encounter with fire or acid? Was he too lazy to shave? Sakura chuckled silently to herself at the last thought since it could very well be true considering Kakashi's character. 

An idea started to form in her head. He was fast asleep knowing that Sakura would warn him if any threat was about to surprise them. How vigilant could he probably be in this state? Sure, Kakashi was a trained Jounin and therefore he never let his guard down completely, that much was for sure. But she was a Jounin as well - and she could be very sneaky. Sakura decided to give it a try. The temptation of finally revealing the big secret concerning her former Sensei's face was way to big to let this opportunity pass by.

Quiet like a cat she jumped of the tree, channeling chakra in her feet to land on the ground without making a sound. Carefully Sakura tiptoed closer to her sleeping comrade. He was still sleeping soundly lying on his back, his arms stretched out above his head with his hands tucked under it. Sakura knelt down by his side and she thought she could hear her heartbeat hammering in her chest. Somehow the possibility to see his face without the mask was making her more excited than the mission itself. She drew a deep breath to calm her nerves and slowly started moving her hands up to his covered face. With a touch as light as a feather she hooked her two index fingers behind the rim of the fabric. Kakashi still didn't move and so she started pulling the mask down, inch by inch revealing more of his face. When his nose was uncovered and she had almost reached his lips it all happened lightning fast. Kakashi's hands shot up from under his head and gripped her wrists. In the blink of an eye he had her pinned to the ground, holding both of her hands in a death grip above her head and a Kunai against her throat. 

"Sa... Sakura?" Kakashi looked startled and confused.

"Kakashi... I... I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you..."

"Scare me? You didn't scare me. You just... look, I thought we were being attacked! Are you out of your mind to sneak up on me like this while I'm sleeping? I could've killed you!" Now he was getting furious.

"Okay, okay, you're right, it was a mistake, I'm sorry. Could you please...?" Sakura turned her gaze to the Kunai still pushing uncomfortably against the skin of her throat.

****Kakashi's POV****

"Okay, okay, you're right, it was a mistake, I'm sorry. Could you please...?" Sakura's gaze turned a little downwards. Only then did he realize he was still holding the Kunai against the soft skin of her neck. Kakashi withdrew it and put it away but he didn't let go of her hands just yet. For a moment his thoughts trailed off, mixing the current situation with a dream he just had about one of Jiraiya's Icha Icha stories and he couldn't help but notice how good Sakura's well-formed body felt beneath his. Kakashi looked into her eyes and for a second he thought he might have seen a similar emotion on her features. But it vanished so fast that he wasn't sure if he had probably just imagined it. Surprised by the route his thoughts were taking he jumped to his feet, finally letting Sakura get up as well.

"What were you going to do anyway? You could have just woken me up properly without the probability of getting assassinated, you know." Kakashi sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He stopped when he reached his still uncovered nose. His glance turned to Sakura once more, glaring mischievously. With a swift movement of his hand his mask was perfectly back in place. "I see. So you're still not over the fact that I never let you see my face, huh", he concluded. "Well, I'm keeping it hidden for a reason, you know. A normal person just couldn't handle my handsomeness." With that he winked and turned around to collect his stuff he unpacked the night before when they had set up camp. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Sakura blush. Kakashi wasn't at all sure if it was out of embarrassment due to getting caught or anger about his words but he found it funny nevertheless. He silently chuckled to himself while getting ready to get back to the mission.

****Sakura's POV****

As Kakashi lifted the Kunai from her throat she took a relieved breath. That really was a close shot and she should have known better than to sneak up at him like that. But she almost made it. If he just hadn't woken up so suddenly... Sakura realized that he was still pinning her down but just as she was about to demand of him to let her go his eyes locked with hers and the words just didn't come out. In his grey eyes she thought she could see different emotions. Anger for her actions, guilt for nearly having assassinated her and also something else that she couldn't quite put a finger on. His face was so close to hers and she just lay there getting lost in those grey eyes of his. But this strange moment vanished just as quickly as it appeared and Kakashi jumped off of her.  
When he realized what she had been up to she blushed. This was so embarrassing! And his remark about his handsomeness made her blush even deeper. This time out of fury though. This was just so typically Kakashi. Arrogant and full of mischief. Sakura watched him gather his things for a moment before beginning to pack her stuff together herself. The faster they found the lost travelers the faster she could go back home and be free of his demeanor. 

Together they took off to the treetops, launching from branch to branch at a steady pace getting closer to their destination with each leap. Around noon they neared the forest Tsunade had pointed out to them. Slowing their pace Kakashi and Sakura advanced until they finally came to a halt. 

"I think this place is as good as any other to start with our investigation. The first person got lost not that far from here so we might as well start looking for any signs that could give us a clue as to what happened", Sakura announced.

"Alright, I'm going to summon Pakkun, see if he's able to detect anything oblivious to us."

Kakashi bit his thumb until a small droplet of blood oozed out and quickly did the finger signs to summon his closest companion. With a poof the little pug appeared.

"Yo master, what can I do for you this time?" Pakkun sat down in front of Kakashi, obediently awaiting orders.

"Hey Pakkun. Some travelers went missing in this forest, one not far from here. We're on a mission to bring them back and we're looking for any kind of traces that might lead us on the right track. Could you help us with that?"

"Sure thing, master", Pakkun replied and immediately started sniffing around while Sakura and Kakashi began looking for other signs indicating what might have happened to the lost traveler.

Their search continued until the sun started to set without anything helpful coming of it.

"Ugh, I don't think we will find anything useful here. We've been searching the area for hours now and not a trace could be found. Pakkun, thanks for your help, buddy. How about you go back to the rest of the pack and get some rest? We will also set up camp for the night and will start searching again once the sun comes back up. If you don't mind I will summon you again tomorrow morning. We can search another area, maybe one where someone went missing more recently", Kakashi suggested.

"Sounds like a good plan to me", Sakura agreed.

"Okay boss, I'll be ready if you need me. Good night!" And with that, Pakkun poofed away.

Sakura turned to Kakashi. "Mind if we look for a spot close to water? I would really love to wash the dirt of travel and searching the woods off of me."

"Yeah, no problem. Sounds good to me. I think I heard the splashing of a river not far from here. Let's see if we can find it."

Kakashi took off once more and Sakura followed him on the heels. Some minutes later they found what they were looking for. A small river made its way through the forest, burbling along silently.

Sakura sighed. While the day had not been that exhausting physically it still was hard to be highly concentrated for such a long time, always looking out for potential threats and searching for the slightest of hints towards the travelers. She was tired and a little sore since her last mission had been a few months back. She wasn't that used to traveling whole days anymore. Kakashi on the other hand looked just fine as he put down his backpack and prepared a fire pit. 

"You can go wash yourself first, I'll collect some wood meanwhile and get the fire started. It should be all done when you're finished. And then you can do the cooking while I myself go take a bath."

"Thanks Kakashi, I'd appreciate that. See you in a bit, then", Sakura replied, already sauntering down to the river, a towel and soap in hand. The air was rather chilly and the water surely would be icy but she didn't really mind. She didn't plan on staying in the water longer than necessary, she just wanted all the dust and sweat off her body. Sakura undressed quickly, taking a deep reassuring breath and then jumped right into the river. She had been right, the water was indeed ice cold. She stayed under the water for a few seconds and then pushed back up so that her head was above the water again. The river wasn't very deep and she could stand on her feet easily while washing herself. After a while she began to shudder with the chilly air running through her wet hair so she decided to get back to the camp and get warm by the fire. Sakura grabbed her towel and started drying herself off before quickly putting her clothes back on. In a short distance she could already see the fire burning that Kakashi had put up as promised. With a few quick leaps she was back in camp and unpacked her bedroll to sit comfortably near the fire. 

"I wish we had some hot springs here instead of this ice cold river", Sakura muttered which brought her a hearty chuckle from her partner. 

"It can't be that bad, now, can it? It's not even freezing. I'll see for myself. But... Sakura?" 

"Yeah?"

"Don't peak!" Kakashi winked at her and took off towards the river. Sakura just shook her head in disbelief, watching him leap away. Someday his arrogance would get him a fist to his oh-so-handsome face, she was sure of that. Still, she couldn't help the little smile that tugged on the corner of her lips.

****Kakashi's POV****

When Sakura had taken off to the river he had started to collect wood for the fire as promised. Once he got it running he silently took off towards the river. Of course he only did so to make sure Sakura was safe while being unprotected and unarmed in the water - or at least that's what he kept telling himself. Deep down he knew pretty well that she was definitely capable of taking care of herself but having an additional pair of eyes looking out for potential threats was never wrong, was it?

At first he kept his eyes wandering around, making sure that everything was safe. But when he noticed Sakura coming out of the water he couldn't help but glance in her direction. He couldn't see all that much but the moonlight reflecting in the water running down her body gave him a pretty good impression of her strong yet feminine figure. He swallowed hard. She definitely was a full grown woman by now. When Sakura turned around and bent down to pick up her towel he got a rather good view of her silhouette, noticing that her nipples were hard due to the cold air. The way she presented her wonderfully shaped ass while bending over caught him by surprise and he realized that there was a tent building in his pants. Yikes, when exactly did he start seeing her this way? Sure, Sakura was a beautiful woman, there was no denying that. But she also was his former student and as such completely taboo. Kakashi was definitely not a prude but he had his rules when it came to potential partners for sexual encounters.

He cursed under his breath and quickly made his way back to camp before his thoughts could develop into something he would later regret.

When Sakura returned he played it cool but the memory of her naked silhouette shimmering wet in the moonlight made him hard all over again. Kakashi quickly took off to the river but couldn't help but tease her a little with his comment about peaking. Gosh, the cold water would probably do him a favor and hopefully help keep his length down where it belonged right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> I hope I can stick to updating fast. I've got the story almost fully outlined, I just need time to write it down properly which normally shouldn't be a problem. I guess you guys can look for the next update by the end of this week :)


	3. An odd discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Here we go again... chapter 3 is online! I hope you like it. 
> 
> As always, feel free to let me know what you think :) And thanks for taking your time to read it! It means a lot to me :)

****Sakura’s POV****

A few moments later Kakashi returned to the camp. He was not wearing a shirt but of course his mask sat in place just perfectly like a second skin, covering the lower half of his face.

Sakura stopped stirring the rice she had been preparing for their meal for just a second, baffled by the sight in front of her. Kakashi’s hair peeked wildly in all possible directions despite being wet and the way the muscles on his arms, chest and abdomen flexed with every move he made was quite impressive, she had to admit. The last time Sakura had seen her partner in less than his usual uniform had been when he had still been her Sensei and was in hospital after getting injured badly on one of his missions. She didn’t notice the shape of his body back then and was surprised that she did now. Even though she was used to seeing well-trained men more or less naked all of the time at the Konoha Medical Department as her patients, Kakashi stood out among them. He was taller than most and built even better, if that was possible.

Her gaze followed a single droplet of water that fell out of his hair and made its way down his chest, over his stomach and then followed the trail of silvery hair that disappeared down into his pants. She swallowed, then shook her head.

“Like what you see?” Kakashi seemed to be smirking under his mask.

“Pfff, I’m a doctor, did you forget that? I’m just worried you might catch a cold or something, running around half naked and wet this time of year. And then our mission would be a lost cause”, Sakura replied, trying to sound bored. She was afraid, though, that the color of her face would give her away as she could feel the heat rising up to her cheeks. She did indeed like what she saw but Kakashi didn’t need to know that. There was absolutely no way that she would push his huge ego even more. Furthermore, she knew that he was only teasing her for the fun of it. Everyone in Konoha knew that he never took a (former) student to his bed. He was far from being prude what she could tell from the rumors on the streets but the man definitely had his principles. 

Sakura got back to stirring the rice and noticed it was almost done. She added some spices and vegetables and let it cook for another few minutes before filling up a plate for each of them.

****Kakashi’s POV****

She did like what she saw. Kakashi was pretty sure of that as he saw how her gaze followed the droplet of water all the way down to his pants. He couldn’t help but smirk at that. Despite of all the scars he had collected throughout the countless missions he’s been sent to that was the effect he usually had on all women who ever got to see him shirtless. He knew that most doctors usually hid their admiration better since they had to act professionally but the fact that Sakura wasn’t able to do so made it even more entertaining for him. He took the bowl of rice she handed him and inhaled deeply as he sat down on his bedroll close to hers.

“That smells delicious”, he murmured, not telling Sakura that he was not only referring to the rice but also to her scent as well. It was a mix of something floral from her soap added to her personal Sakura-note.

They ate in silence, all the while keeping an eye out for potential threats or anything else out of the ordinary. They washed the dishes in the nearby river and prepared for the night. Sakura offered to take first watch time and Kakashi agreed.

“Make sure you stay out of my Kunai’s way tonight, will you?”, he said chuckling.

Sakura rolled her eyes. 

“Sure, whatever”, and with that she leaped away to secure the area surrounding the camp. 

Kakashi lay down on his bedroll, thinking about all that had happened over the day. Which wasn’t much, to be honest. They definitely needed to find a place where someone had gone missing more recently to be able to find any traces left behind. But that was to be discussed the next morning.

His thoughts slowly trailed off until they were circling around the moment he saw Sakura naked by the river. He could feel himself getting harder with every passing second.

He sighed. Maybe he should have visited one of his contact girls back in Konoha before going on the mission. The last time he had had sex was quite some time ago. Too late, now. And unfortunately the effect of the cold bath in the river didn’t last as long as he would have hoped.

He looked around for any signs of Sakura but couldn’t see her among the trees. He stretched and put his hands in his lap afterwards in a seemingly innocent way. His intention wasn’t as innocent, though. He needed to get at least some kind of release. Through the fabric of his pants he started stroking himself slowly but firmly. A silent groan escaped his lips which managed to clear his thoughts. What was he doing? Sakura could come back any second and he was on a goddamn mission. His mind should be focused on other, more important things. Kakashi frowned and put his hands up and tucked them under his head. Maybe he should have used his time alone in the river, he thought to himself. But on the other hand the water had been way too cold to keep his erection up. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep but the pictures of a dripping wet Sakura in the moonlight flashing behind his closed lids kept him awake for quite a while longer.

Kakashi felt as if he had been asleep just a few moments when he felt Sakura shaking him awake. 

****Sakura’s POV****

Sakura’s shift of watching the camp’s surroundings went by without any incidents whatsoever. On occasion, a rabbit would rustle in the bush or an owl or a bat would fly past her but nothing out of the ordinary.

She leapt down from the branch she had been sitting on and made sure to approach Kakashi carefully. This time, though, she made sure to not be too quiet about it since she didn’t want to get attacked again. From a little distance she whispered his name.

“Kakashi. Hey, Kakashi, wake up. It’s your turn to stand watch.”

When he didn’t react she stepped a little closer. He was sleeping peacefully, lying on his back with his hands tucked in under his head.

“Kakashi”, Sakura whispered again, a little louder this time. Still no reaction from her partner.

“Ugh, for fucks sake. Get up already!” Now she wasn’t whispering anymore but still kept her voice low.

“Hmmm… Sakura… Fuck”, Kakashi murmured between two snores.

“Stupid idiot, it’s your turn to stand watch now. I wanna sleep, too”, Sakura muttered under her breath, getting angry at her partner for being so reluctant to wake up. She was about to kick him into his side when she saw it. There was undeniably a tent in his pants. And a very impressive looking one at that. Wait. Did that mean that he wasn’t cursing at her because he didn’t want to get up but rather because he was having an exciting dream about her? Sakura stared at Kakashi with her jaw almost dropping down to her chest as she processed the situation with growing disbelief. This just couldn’t be true, could it? On the other hand the impressive bulge in his pants told her that her thoughts might be correct. As she caught herself staring at his huge member she blushed and decided she definitely needed sleep to get over this. She gripped Kakashi by his shoulders and shook him, finally able to pull him out of his pervy dreams.

“Is it time to get up already? I’ve barely just fallen asleep and…”, Kakashi stopped mid-sentence. Oh no! He had noticed her blushing which probably was even worse since she sat so close to the fire, enlightening her features even more. Shit. Sakura quickly turned around to her own bedroll, preparing to lie down for the rest of the night.

“What’s wrong? It’s called morning wood, it’s nothing unusual really, you know.”

Great, so he even knew why she had blushed. Just… Great.

“I wasn’t… I mean… Ugh. It just took you so long to wake up… and I was sitting so closely to the fire and it just got pretty hot. Don’t over-interpret anything”, Sakura stammered a very weak response.

Kakashi chuckled. “Sure, whatever…”

“Also, as a med nin I am pretty used to seeing penises in all forms and sizes, flaccid as well as erect. So yes, I know about morning woods.” Oh my, she should just stop talking. She was only making it worse.

By now, Kakashi was laughing full-heartedly. 

“If that is your only experience with men’s lengths then I truly feel sorry for you. But hey, you’re still young, eventually you’ll get laid, too”, he brought out between laughs.

Sakura gasped indignantly.

“Oh, stop it already, Kakashi. I am a grown woman and I am not a prude. Don’t get confused because of my cute, pink hair. I am not as innocent as it may seem. I have had sex before. Lots of sex. And…” Sakura stopped her tirade when she noticed Kakashi’s gaze was getting more and more amused with every word she uttered. She blushed all over again. Had she really just said those things to her former sensei? This mission really couldn’t get any worse.

“Stupid idiot”, she muttered again before turning around and flopping down on her own bedroll, turning her face away from Kakashi.

After one last chuckle she heard him leap off to start his watch. 

In her head, Sakura started making plans for the next day to keep her thoughts from drifting off into directions that weren’t doing any good for any of them. But when sleep finally caught up to her she dreamt about a tall, muscular man with a huge bulge in his pants.

****Kakashi’s POV****

As he leapt off into the darkness surrounding their camp he couldn’t stop grinning. Sakura’s expression when he started talking about his morning wood was absolutely priceless. Not to mention her tirade following his blunt comments. Although he had to admit that hearing her talking – or rather shouting out loudly – about her sex life almost made him hard all over again. He shouldn’t be surprised, though, that she wasn’t a virgin anymore. As she stated herself, she wasn’t a child anymore. Again, his thoughts wandered off. He remembered bits of his dream he had before Sakura had woken him up.

In his dream he approached her when she came out of the river. He chased the water droplets down her body with his fingers. She would shudder under his touch and soon his lips replaced his fingers, starting at her neck and slowly brushing down the front of her body, past her collarbones and down to her perky nipples. She would moan his name and arch her back to grant him better access to those lovely buds of hers. Finally, they ended up near the campfire, Kakashi on top of her, thrusting into her wildly while she had her legs wrapped around his waist. Gosh, what a dream that had been. Right now he would give a lot to make that dream come true. Still, Sakura was taboo. Mature or not, she still was a former student of his and as such a forbidden fruit. No matter how attractive she turned out to be as the young woman she was.

Kakashi sincerely hoped that this mission would be over soon. He wasn’t quite sure if he could stick to his principles much longer.

****Sakura’s POV****

When the first shafts of sunlight reached her face Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She didn’t feel very well rested but she guessed it’d have to do. She got up, went down to the river, brushed her teeth and splashed some cold water into her face to help her liven up. As she returned to the camp Kakashi was already gathering their things, stuffing everything back into their backpacks. He didn’t seem rested, either. Nevertheless, he seemed eager to proceed with the mission.

“So, where do we begin our search today?”, he asked.

“I thought about going a little ways to the south. There should be a spot where someone went missing more recently. Maybe if you summon Pakkun again he’ll be better able to detect some traces there”, Sakura replied, all business.

“Fine, I’m almost done packing, we can leave soon. I’ll summon Pakkun once we reach the spot.”

A few moments later they started running towards the direction Sakura had indicated. When they reached the destined are they stopped and Kakashi summoned his pug.

“Same procedure as yesterday, master?”, the little dog got straight to the point.

“Exactly, Pakkun. You use your nose to find any hints we won’t be able to detect and we’ll use whatever skills we have to do our job.”

“Alright, see you in a bit, then”, and with that he took off, sniffing the ground and the trees.

Sakura and Kakashi took off as well, examining the area and leaving no stone unturned. A few hours later they gathered again to exchange their findings.

I didn’t see anything, how about you guys?”, Sakura began.

“Nope, nothing out of the ordinary. What about you, Pakkun?”

“I’m not quite sure… Did you set up camp somewhere nearby last night? Or have you been roaming the area before you summoned me?”, the pug asked, seemingly frowning.

Kakashi and Sakura stopped short.

“No, we haven’t. We set camp right where we dismissed you last night and we summoned you just when we arrived here in this exact spot. What makes you think otherwise?”, Kakashi asked his most loyal companion.

“Well, the thing is… I don’t know how to explain. I thought I caught a whiff of your smell lingering around a spot not far from here, master. But if it is like you said and you haven’t been here recently that doesn’t make much sense to me. If it weren’t so calm I would guess the wind just carried your scent over to me but that just isn’t an option with the current weather.”

“Did you smell me as well?”, Sakura asked curiously. 

“Pakkun thought about it for a moment. “No, actually I just smelled Kakashi.”  
“Huh, that really is strange. Like I said, I haven’t been here recently. Maybe I was once, on one of my missions, but the scent should have been long gone by now. What do you think of this, Sakura?”, Kakashi addressed his team mate.

“I have absolutely no clue. Pakkun, could you show us the exact spot where you caught your master’s scent?”

“Sure thing, just follow me.”

It wasn’t long until the three of them got to a small clearing. On first sight there didn’t seem to be anything suspicious about it.

Pakkun sniffed the ground and came to a stop next to a rather small tree.

“This is where your scent is the strongest, master. You sure, you haven’t been here lately?”, Pakkun stated.

“Yeah, absolutely sure. Wait, let me try something”, Kakashi replied and pulled down his forehead protector to use his sharingan. Carefully, he scanned the tree and the surrounding area.

“That’s weird… I can actually see the chakra signature and it is indeed mine. Do you see how some of the branches of that tree seem to be broken off and burned at the breaking points? I’m not 100% sure but the small leftover parts of chakra surrounding those edges seems to be from my Chidori which should be impossible considering the fact that I wasn’t anywhere near this place…” Kakashi picked one of the branches off of the ground and examined it, lost in thought.

“What the actual fuck does this mean?” Sakura was confused and didn’t know what to think of the situation. This didn’t make any sense at all to her. She turned to Pakkun once more.

“Does the scent of Kakashi lead into a specific direction? Is there a trail we could follow?”

Pakkun sat down, scratching his ear.

“No, Sakura, that is the other disturbing thing. The scent lingers here but doesn’t go anywhere. It’s just as if Kakashi teleported himself here and then vanished into thin air a few moments later.”

“Well, I am able to do something like that with my jutsus but I swear this wasn’t me”, Kakashi replied, sounding desperate while pulling his forehead protector back in place and searching his mind for answers. He couldn’t find any. “Maybe we should check the other spots where travelers went missing for the same traces. You know, the chakra and the smell.”

“Sure, let’s get going right away”, Sakura replied.

She remembered another suspicious spot nearby and started heading in that direction, Kakashi and Pakkun following closely on her heels.

About an hour later they reached the area they were looking for and Pakkun immediately started sniffing around while Kakashi again uncovered his sharingan.

After a while Sakura grew impatient. “So what? Do you see or smell anything?”

Pakkun was the first to answer. “Yes, actually I do. It’s a lot weaker than where we were before but it is definitely there.”

“Yeah, same with me. The chakra traces are weaker but there are some, nevertheless”, Kakashi added.

“And let me guess, you haven’t been here lately, either?”, Sakura questioned him, frowning.

“True. I have no memory of this place whatsoever. Pakkun, I need you to get this information back to Tsunade, could you do that for us, please? We don’t know what we’re dealing with yet but I think we might be on to something here. We just need to find more traces.”

“Sure, master. On my way”, the pug replied.

“When you have delivered the message you may go home to get some rest. Maybe we’ll need you again tomorrow but I think we’re done for today.”

“Alright, just summon me again if you need anything.”

Kakashi thanked him and patted him on the head before Pakkun took off into the woods.

“We should probably find a place to set up camp for the night”, Sakura suggested.

“Yeah, let’s just stay nearby in case Pakkun comes back with a message from the Hokage.”


	4. The struggle is real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...aaand another chapter is ready. I had some time over the weekend so I was able to write a lot. I won't be able to update every day during the next week since I have to work a lot but I will try to keep updating fast. :)
> 
> This one is rather cute I think but we'll see where this will lead to ;)
> 
> Have fun reading it!

****Kakashi’s POV****

Later, when they sat at the campfire eating a rather early dinner, Kakashi still couldn’t come up with a logical explanation for the chakra traces he had seen. They had been identical to his but that just couldn’t be. Especially the leftovers of his chidori confused him. He noticed Sakura waving a hand in front of his face. He had been so absent-minded that he hadn’t noticed her talking to him.

“Hm? What is it?”

“Ugh, you’re driving me insane. I’ve been talking to you for quite a while now and you didn’t even bother to listen! What’s wrong with you!?” He could tell that Sakura was furious. Still, he couldn’t help but tease her.

“Well, I’m fine, but maybe you should be concerned since you’re obviously not able to capture a man’s attention…”

For a second she stared at him in disbelief before she punched his shoulder. Hard. Kakashi wasn’t letting her know that it actually hurt but rather kept his facial expression impassive.

“Okay, so, what have you been talking about? I think I might’ve missed something kind of important there”, he said chuckling.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her partner’s attitude.

“You’re annoying but I bet you already knew that. I really can’t fathom how women fall for you so easily.”

Kakashi chuckled even more. “So you’ve heard about my reputation about my reputation, huh. Well, that’s an easy question to answer. I’m tall, exceptionally good-looking and – of course – I’m amazing when it comes to bringing pleasure to women”, he said smirkind and winked at her which brought him another punch to his shoulder. When he watched Sakura from the corner of his eyes he could see her blush. She was indescribably cute when she did so. Wait. Cute? This word usually didn’t come to his mind when thinking about women. He didn’t want “cute”. He wanted hot. Smutty. Wild. But cute? No, that was not for him.

“I was just telling you that maybe we need to start seeing these suspicious places from a different point of view. Let’s just say that I was a traveler and I came across this clearing right here. If I saw you standing there, approaching me, maybe even telling me that I needed to follow you because there was danger luring in the shadows of the trees around and that you would suggest teleporting me safely out of the woods… I would probably trust you. You’re pretty well known throughout Konoha – and even anywhere else – so why not trust you with something like that? Also, you’re known for caring deeply for your people sp telling me that you would take me to a safe place would definitely convince me to do as you say. And whoooosh – I’m doomed. Get what I’m saying?”

“Why, thanks for the flattery, Sakura. I know I’m awesome but it’s nice to hear it from someone else every once in a while. But there is just one catch in your story: I’ve never been here before so how should I have lured anyone into trusting me, even letting me teleport them anywhere? That doesn’t make any sense at all”, Kakashi replied, frowning.

“I know, I know, I’m still working on that part. Maybe it was some kind of transformation jutsu?”

“Yeah, I’ve thought about that as well but that wouldn’t explain the same chakra or the same abilities as mine, such as the chidori”, Kakashi argued.

Sakura thought about it for a moment.

“But… There has to be a logical explanation. I mean, it’s not like anyone in this world was able to perform magic. What if you got a doppelganger? That would explain it pretty much I think”, Sakura voiced her thoughts out loud.

Kakashi laughed at that. “A doppelganger? Like, really? That’s ridiculous. That’s just not possible. Let’s just assume that there was such a thing as doppelgangers. I think I would know about a doppelganger operating this close to Konoha. Everyone would know. The only kind of doppelganger I could think of would be shadow clones and if it would have been one of those, I would know as well since it would have been me who created him in the first place. And I guess you know that we can’t keep up shadow clones forever and once they poof out of existence, all their experiences and memories move over to us. So let’s just assume I’ve been sleepwalking and created a shadow clone that lured travelers to follow him wherever… the clone would vanish after some time and I would remember what he had done”, Kakashi objected again.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right… Ugh, it’s just so frustrating. What else could've caused this situation? I can’t seem to come uo with anything else that would make more sense”, Sakura replied, sighing deeply.

“I honestly have no idea. But I guess it would be a good idea to sleep a full night for both of us. How about I summon a few dogs of my ninken pack and let them watch over us? I trust them with my life and we will definitely be safe with them around.”

“I think that’s a good idea. That way, we’ll be rested tomorrow morning and out thoughts will be cleared so we’ll be able to come up with more logical explanations for the current situation”, Sakura replied.

Kakashi nodded, bit his thumb and summoned Bull, Shiba and Bisuke. He quickly instructed them to their task and when they ran off to take different positions around the camp he sat down on his bedroll, facing Sakura.

“Soooo… I guess, good night, then?”, he asked.

“Yeah, good night, Kakashi. I’m really looking forward to a whole night of sleep.”

“Me, too. Just don’t come too close. I don’t want to have to kill you, you know”, Kakashi replied with a smirk.

“Oh, don’t mind me. I’ll be staying right here.”

He could almost hear her eyes rolling with the last reply. He rolled up on his bedroll, trying not to pay too much attention to the beautiful woman lying so closely next to him. Her breath eventually grew even and he knew that she was sound asleep. He smiled as he closed his eyes, trying to drift away into some dreamless night.

He woke up about an hour later. He didn’t now why at first until he heard Sakura rattling her teeth. She was obviously freezing. He considered searching for something to cover her with but he was too tired to do so. So he did the only thing that came to his mind then and shifted his bedroll closer to hers. Hesitantly, he put an arm around her waist, pulling her closer into him. He was nearly awaiting an attack from her but the only thing she did was snuggle up closely to him, her delicious butt pressed against his flaccid cock. It didn’t stay flaccid for long, though. Her curvy ass wriggling against him caused him to grow harder with every movement of hers.

He was holding perfectly still, just keeping her in a tight embrace, when he suddenly heard her breathing out his name.

“Kakashi…”, she silently voiced.

“Don’t worry, Sakura. I got your back. I’ll take care of you. Always.” Kakashi was surprised by his own whispered words but deep inside he felt the truth of them. Right now he wanted nothing more than to keep her safe and that was confusing him. Sure, she was one of his people and he always tried to keep those people safe. That’s why he became Jounin in the first place. But with Sakura it was different somehow. He felt the urgent need to protect her from all possible harm.

Sakra snuggled closer to him, if that was even possible, using his outstretched arm as a pillow. Her shivers slowly subsided. She hummed in an approving way and firmly gripped his hand in hers, interlacing their fingers.

Kakashi caught his breath. He hadn’t expected that at all. But he couldn’t say he didn’t like the feeling of her small hand in his. She looked so vulnerable, pressed this closely against him. She almost seemed tiny. Kakashi couldn't help but feel content with protecting her the way he did, keeping her warm using his own body. Before he knew what he was doing he pressed his lips to the back of her head and placed a soft kiss on her hair. This was so unlike him but he was too tired to think about it. Snuggling even closer to her he closed his eyes once more and finally fell asleep.

****Sakura’s POV****

Sakura awoke slowly, feeling very comfortable and warm. The scent surrounding her so familiar and was interwoven closely with a feeling of security and protection. She opened her eyes slightly though she actually didn’t wand to have to get up and leave this comfy state she was in. Right before her eyes she recognized the source of that oh-so-familiar scent. Kakashi lay next to her, one arm stretched out for her as a pillow, the other wrapped loosely around her waist. His eyes were still closed and he looked so peaceful. Sakura smiled and lifted one of her hands off his strong chest, about to caress his cheek when she finally grasped the full situation. She was lying tangled up in her former sensei’s arms! How on earth did that happen? She vaguely remembered falling asleep – alone on her bedroll, of course – and it had been cold. But as a ninja she was used to sleeping out in the open, no matter the weather. And her bedroll was still lying where she had put it which meant that it must have been Kakashi who had shifted his closer to hers. But why?

Sakura tried to unwind herself from his embrace but the moment she had turned away from him and was about to slip out from under his arm, his grip around her waist tightened, pulling her even closer. Kakashi murmured something unintelligible and nuzzled his nose into her hair, taking a deep, relaxing breath. Sakura just held still, unable to even breathe. What the hell was happening here? She cleared her throat and Kakashi responded by humming into the back of her head. His fingers started circling around her bellybutton and she couldn't help but feel a swarm of butterflies beginning to swirl around in her stomach. She closed her eyes for a moment, getting lost in his touch and the sound of his even breathing. Still, this wasn’t right. She shouldn’t be enjoying this so much. She cleared her throat again, louder this time.

“Kakashi…”

“Hm?”, came his sleepy response before he shifted a little which brought his center closer to her butt. And there it was again – his impressive morning wood. She could feel it pressing against her backside and she caught her breath. ‘It’s alright, that’s just natural, he’s asleep, this has nothing to do with me’, she thought to herself, repeating it in her mind like a mantra.

“Kakashi, we need to get up. It’s morning already and we got a lot of investigating to do”, she tried to wake him up again. 

“Hmmm…”, he groaned before rolling onto his back, letting her free of his embrace. Quickly, she got up. She didn’t want to make this any more awkward. Finally awaking due to her sudden movement, Kakashi slowly opened his eyes, squinting because of the bright sunlight. 

“Good morning, Sakura”, he mumbled, his voice still heavy with sleepiness. Sakura couldn’t help but acknowledge the deep pitch of his voice. “Did you sleep well?”, he asked.

“Uhm… Yeah. Better than the nights before. Thanks, I guess.”

“Nevermind. You were freezing and it’s my duty to protect my team from every possible harm, be it a physical threat by enemies or something like cold weather. So, you don’t need to thank me. Also, I was cold, too, so I was actually being a bit selfish”, he replied but she could hear the smirk in his voice.

Sakura rolled her eyes on the last part but couldn’t help the smile that tugged on the corners of her mouth. “Yeah, whatever. Just get up and let’s get ready to go on with our mission. We still have to find out what’s going on here.”

Kakashi sat up, stretching and yawning. He looked her in the eyes and she just couldn't hold his gaze. Awkwardly, she started rummaging around her backpack, looking for nothing in particular, just trying to appear busy. She could feel his gaze lingering on her as she did so. It seemed as if he was about to say something but he didn’t. Sakura tried to concentrate on the task at hand and started making plans in her head.

“We should probably stick around for two more days to give Pakkun a chance to come back to us. This leaves us with plenty of time to reconsider the incidents around this area. Maybe we can play through certain possible solutions to check them for their probabilities. This way me might be able to narrow down the odds of what has happened to the travelers”, she suggested, lost in thought.

“Fine, I’m okay with that. I don’t have any better ideas and I always thought acting could be a thing for me, so why not?”

Sakura simply ignored his sassy comment although she found it amusing.

****Kakashi’s POV****

They spent the rest of the day going through different scenarios, trying out various things that might have happened but there was always at least one thing not adding up. When it got dark they both fell onto their bedrolls, sighing frustratedly. 

“This doesn’t work. We need to come up with a different plan for this mission to be a success. It’s getting exhausting. My mind is just… ugh”, Sakura voiced her thoughts out loud.

“Same here, I can’t seem to think straight anymore. How about we call it a night, I summon my ninken to stand watch again and we’ll see to it that we get some rest?”

“Sounds great. I could really use the sleep.” Sakura hesitated for a moment befor rummaging her backpack, looking for somethin. When she found another blanket she curled up on her bedroll, facing Kakashi. “I figured you weren’t the cuddly type of guy, so… No need to keep me warm tonight, see?”

“Oh, didn’t you like it? The way my arms wrapped around you? The way my breath tickled the soft skin of your neck? Well, you seemed to like it, like, a lot, considering you moaning my name in your sleep”, he said, barely able to contain his amusement.

Sakura blushed and he could almost see her brain trying to remember last night, trying to wrap her head around his words to find out if what he’d said was true. The fact that she even considered the possibility did something strange to his gut. He felt flattered somehow. This was slowly but surely getting out of hand. He was losing control of his emotions which was a bad thing to happen for a Shinobi on a mission. Also, there was still the fact that he was her former sensei. He shouldn’t feel anything other than his normal urge to protect his team mates but he couldn't help it. The feelings were growing stronger with every passing day and his teasing had taken on an earnest edge. He was definitely enjoying her company more than he should. The struggle inside him slowly drove him insane and once more he wasn’t sure as to how long he would be able to resist the temptation.

Kakashi shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. “Nevermind, I’ll keep my hands to myself if that’s what you want. If you change your mind, though, you know where to find me”, he said, winking at her, deepening her blush.

He lay down on his back, tucking his hands in under his head and closed his eyes, smiling to himself. Although he coated his statement in a joke he still wished that she would indeed change her mind and cuddle up to him. He hadn’t slept as well as last night in ages, finding such comfort in a woman’s close presence. Sakura had been right when she stated that he usually wasn’t the cuddly type of guy but it seemed that all his principles just went over board when it came to Sakura. As much as it was confusing it also gave him some strange feeling of comfort. With his thoughts circling around his partner he slowly drifted off into the world of dreams.

****Sakura’s POV****

She watched Kakashi lay down and close his eyes, unable to respond to his teasing statements. It must have been his exhaustion causing him to say such things. He couldn’t actually want her to cuddle up to him, right? Although she thought that she had seen some kind of earnestness in his eyes and she had to admit that she almost wanted it to be true. Almost. But what good could come of that? They were on a mission, they should focus on more important things. After all, they still had absolutely no clue as to what happened to the travelers. Furthermore, she knew that Kakashi would never abandon his principles and take her to his bed. And even if he did, she had absolutely no interest in being another notch in his belt, another trophy he could brag about. Well, Technically he didn’t brag about his conquests, he wasn’t the kiss-and-tell kind of guy. But still, rumors spread around Konoha like a bonfire and she was sure someone would suspect something if they came back from the mission and acted differently around each other than before. Also, she just wasn’t one for one-night-stands. She had tried that two or three times – after Sasuke hat made it more than clear that he didn’t and would never want her – but she figured that wasn’t what she really wanted. Kakashi on the other hand was not a man for a serious relationship. So there was no way there was ever going to happen anything between the two of them. Nevertheless, Sakura wasn’t sure for how long she could continue telling herself that the butterflies in her stomach had nothing to do with her partner and convincing herself that he was probably the most annoying man on earth when it was so easy for him to make her laugh despite of being frustrated and at a dead end with their investigations.

Sakura made herself comfortable under her blanket and watched Kakashi until she wasn’t able to keep her eyes open anymore and she fell asleep with the slightest of smiles on her face.


	5. Mistakes do happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I present to you chapter no. 5! 
> 
> To all of you who have been waiting for smut: here it comes. ;) 
> 
> To anyone under 18 or who doesn't like smut and explicit content: feel free to skip this chapter :)
> 
> To anyone who'll continue reading: have fun! It sure was fun writing it ;)

Sakura woke up in the middle of the night, shivering and freezing to her bones. It had gotten misty and the damp air had completely suffocated the campfire. She wrapped herself tighter in her blanket but the shivers didn’t stop. She sat up and glanced over to Kakashi who seemed to be fast asleep. Rubbing her arms furiously with her hands she tried to warm herself up a little which unfortunately didn’t work all to well. She hesitated. To give Kakashi any more reason to tease her was the last thing she wanted but she knew that if she didn’t get warmer soon her muscles would be sore and stiff the next day. And that was a no-go considering they were on an important mission. Sakura couldn’t believe she was actually contemplating cuddling up to her former sensei for warmth but she didn’t see any other option.

Slowly she stood up and shuffled over to where Kakashi was sleeping peacefully. She lay down next to him and carefully shifted herself closer to his body. She could feel the warmth radiating off of him and immediately started feeling a little less cold.

Sakura lay on her side, her back turned towards Kakashi when she suddenly felt him move.

“Sakura?”, came his sleepy voice.

“Yeah, it’s me. I just…”

“Shh, it’s okay. Come here.” Kakashi turned on his side, stretching his right arm out for her to place her head on like he had the night before. With his left arm draped around her waist he pulled her into a tight embrace. Sakura still shivered but it got less with every passing moment.

“I’m sorry, I just didn’t want my muscles to be sore tomorrow and…”, she began but Kakashi was quick to interrupt her.

“Stop talking, please. What is it with you women that you always tend to ruin moments with chatter?”

“I’m not ruining…”, she began again but Kakashi simply placed his left hand on her mouth.

“Stop. Talking. Unless you want me to make you, that is…”

Sakura could almost hear the smirk in his voice. She bit into his palm, trying to get him to take away the hand. Before she had a chance to realize what was happening, Kakashi growled and had rolled her over flat on her back. He positioned himself on top of her, pinning her down to the ground with the weight of his body.

“Interesting. I never would have guessed you were one for dirty things like using your teeth in bed with a man…”, Kakashi whispered, his gaze locking onto hers. Sakura blushed. “I wasn’t… This isn’t…”, she stammered, unable to get a whole sentence together. The situation was pretty overwhelming. His weight on her slender body felt amazing and the way he had pinned her hands down above her head with just one of his strong ones left her completely out of control of the situation. Surprisingly, she felt that she liked was was happening – pretty much, in fact. And if he wanted to tease her, fine. This game could be played by her as well.

Seductively, Sakura traced the shape of her lips with her tongue, noticing that Kakashi’s eyes followed the movement with a sudden hunger in them. She could see him swallow hard and noticed some other part of him growing hard, too. A low growl escaped his throat as he looked down on her kissable lips. He moved his free hand up to the side of her face, tracing her jawline with his fingertips until his thumb began to mimic the movement of her tongue, brushing her lips lightly.

“Sakura…” Kakashi’s whisper almost sounded like a silent plea. She could see a fight of different emotions raging behind his eyes.

The teasing demeanor had taken on a more earnest edge and Sakura couldn’t help but feel aroused by his gentle touch on her soft lips. This was so wrong, yet it felt so damn good. She closed her eyes in pleasure and a soft sigh escaped her lips.

This little sound from her seemed to have flipped a switch in Kakashi. Growling hungrily, he finally gave in to his desires and and Sakura could feel him shift his body until he was lying between her legs, his hard member pressing against her soft core, only separated by their clothes.

“Fuck, please tell me you want this, too, ‘cause I’m not sure if I’m able to take ‘no’ for an answer at this point…”, he breathed out.

Sakura gasped. Even though his words almost scared her, her body seemed to like the way he was talking to her. Her back arched almost on its own accord, pressing her breasts against his his muscular chest which made her shudder with pleasure. Kakashi closed his eyes, obviously trying to keep up his composure. But when Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding her center against his cock, he lost it.

In the blink of an eye his lips crushed down on hers and his free hand grasped one of her breasts, squeezing it tightly. Sakura closed her eyes, moaning into him when she suddenly felt his other hand letting go of hers and shortly afterwards pressing his thumb to her clit, massaging it through her pants. She started reciprocating the wild kiss and noticed she could still feel the fabric of his mask between them. 

“Kakashi…”, she managed to get out when he pulled back a little to take a breath. “Wait…”

Kakashi paused for a moment, looking at her expectantly. Sakura reached a hand up to his face and hooked one finger behind the rim of his mask. As she started pulling it downwards something clicked into place inside Kakashi’s mind. What were they doing? Completely shocked by what had almost happened he jumped to his feet and away from Sakura. 

“Sakura, I’m sorry, I… I don’t know what came over me. This was a mistake, it shouldn’t have happened.” Kakashi was running his fingers through his hair in a nervous manner.

When he looked back down at Sakura still lying on his bedroll he thought he saw hurt underneath the obvious surprise in her eyes. Shit. He had never wanted to hurt her but this just wasn’t right.

“Sakura…”, he whispered, taking a step towards her. Something shifted in her gaze and it became an angry glare.

“No, you’re right. This was a mistake. I’ll go relieve the ninken of their watch and take over their shift. See you in the morning, Kakashi.” And with that she stomped off into the woods.

Kakashi wasn’t sure what to think of that. Sure, they were on a mission, there were more important tasks at hand but it’s not like he had let it come to them having sex and telling her afterwards that it had not been a good idea. Sakura wasn’t one of his conquests and he would never treat her as such. He didn’t just use her for his own selfish desires. So why was she so angry? He sighed and went back to his bedroll. Pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again he pulled out the latest Icha Icha novel. But the words blurred before his eyes and he just couldn’t concentrate on the story. Frustrated he stuffed it back in his pack and got up, wandering around the camp restlessly before deciding to do some push-ups. Training had always helped him calm down.

Sakura stood a little distance away from the camp. After she had dismissed the ninken she had made sure the area was safe. And now she didn’t know what to do. She was angry but not at Kakashi. She was angry at herself for being so stupid as to let his rejection get under her skin that much. After all, she had known that despite everything she might have started to feel towards her former sensei in the last few days they had spent together, nothing good could come out of that. Still, she just couldn’t resist him. She put her fingers to her swollen lips where minutes before Kakashi’s mouth had been. They still prickled from the sensation of his mask rubbing over them. She couldn’t help but wonder how his lips would have felt on hers without the fabric between them. Sighing, she jumped up to a branch of a nearby tree from where she could overlook the area surrounding the camp. This mission was going to be even more horrible from now on. There was no way that she would be able to act normally around him after what had happened – or, at least almost happened – between them.

When morning came a few hours later she jumped off the tree and strolled back to their camp. Kakashi was up already, talking to Pakkun who must have come back shortly before she arrived. 

“Ah, there you are. I was just telling Pakkun that he should wait with the reports until you were back”, Kakashi exclaimed while scratching the pug behind its ears.

Sakura took a deep breath to reassure herself that she could do this. She wasn’t going to give Pakkun a hint as to what had been going on the night before.

“Yes, here I am. What have you got for us, Pakkun?”, she asked the pug, completely ignoring Kakashi whose intense gaze she could feel following her every step as she mad her way over to them.

“Well, Tsunade instructed me to tell you that she is sending reinforcements to help you investigate in this. That way you’ll be able to cover more ground in less time. She will probably send Kiba and Yamato but they will need a few days for preparations since they only got back from a mission yesterday. Tsunade said that meanwhile you’re free to head to the next village, see to it that your supplies are refilled and get your clothes washed properly since you haven’t been prepared for this mission to take this long.”

“Thanks, buddy, we’ll do that. Once we found a hotel I will summon you again so that you can tell Tsunade where we’re staying. Kiba and Yamato can meet us there when they’re ready”, Kakashi replied.

“Alright, see you in a bit then, master. Sakura”, he nodded his small head towards her and poofed away.

Kakashi turned to Sakura. “Uhm, about last night…”

“Oh, shut up already. We’re both adults and we made a mistake. Shit happens. There is absolutely nothing we might have to talk about”, Sakura cut him off, already gathering her belongings and stuffing them into her backpack with probably a little more force than necessary. Kakashi sighed. This mission sure wasn’t going to get any easier.

A few moments later they were on their way, jumping from branch to branch in uncomfortable silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts. It wasn’t long before the village came into view and they leaped off the branches and down on the path to walk the rest of the way. They followed the narrow streets until they came across a small hotel that lured possible guests inside with a sign that read “Hot Springs – exclusively for our guests! Private area possible for residents of the honeymoon suite!”

“I think this is the only hotel in this small town, let’s head in and see if they got rooms for us”, Kakashi said.

Without so much as a word Sakura went inside, walking directly up to the receptionist.

“Hello, my partner and I are looking for two separate rooms to stay in for a few nights. Do you have any available?”, she asked, getting straight to the point.

Kakashi stood behind Sakura, smiling under his mask and waving at the receptionist. The lady’s eyes widened at the sight of him. “Kakashi Hatake, the famous copy ninja! And then you must be Sakura Haruno, the honorable doctor from Konoha! Such a pleasure to meet you. It would be an honor for me to give to you the best room available!”, she exclaimed giddily.

“Room-s”, Sakura interrupted her impatiently.

“Excuse me?”, the receptionist asked, still looking at Kakashi in awe.

“Rooms. Plural. I asked for two separate rooms, please”, Sakura countered.

“Oh my dear, I’m afraid that we’re full – except for the honeymoon suite, that is. There’s an event going on here in a few days and the guests are arriving already. But the suite is very beautiful, I’m sure you’ll like it!” Now the receptionist was all back to being giddy again.

Sakura rolled her eyes. “Is there any other location nearby we could stay at for a few days?”

“I’m afraid, no, unless you have family in town or friends you could stay at”, the lady said, frowning.

“Don’t worry, we’ll take the suite”, Kakashi suddenly said, smiling at the receptionist whose face immediately brightened up again. It was clear she had already fallen for his charm.

“Wonderful! You’ll get the private area of the hot springs as a gift on top. I hope you’ll enjoy your stay! The suite isn’t booked until the end of next week so you may stay there until then. Here are the keys. You’ll find further information on the nightstand, concerning our services and your private hot springs. The suite is on the top floor. See you around!”

The receptionist handed them the keys, flashed a smile at Kakashi and left.

Sakura slowly turned around, glaring at Kakashi. “What. The. Hell. Hatake!” He could tell she was furious even though she kept her voice low, trying very hard not to cause a scene. Grinning, he snatched the keys out of her hand and quickly made his way to the stairs. He could hear her scoff after him as she followed reluctantly. This time he had really pissed her off. And he enjoyed it way more than he should.

At the top of the stairs was a single door. He opened it with the keys and stepped into a large room. It was nicely decorated but is was clear that the suite was usually used for newly wed couples. There were roses in cases on the tables and shelves and even rose petals on the bed, laid out in the shape of a heart. It was cheesy, to say the least. He smirked when he heard Sakura enter the room behind him, about to let loose her anger when she stopped short in her tracks. “Holy shit… Kakashi how on earth could you do that? There’s no way I’m staying in this very room with you!”

Kakashi chuckled. “Well, you’re free to leave any time. Good luck finding another place to stay.”

Sakura let out a frustrated groan. “Fine. But you’ll sleep on the couch, I will not share the bed with you!”

“Uhm, Sakura… The couch is too small for me. Either you use it or we share the bed. It’s huge enough for four people anyway, so don’t worry, there will be a lot of space between us”, he replied, still chuckling.

Sakura mumbled something unintelligible but finally surrendered to her fate.

“Alright. But we won’t be using the hot springs together. And I’ll go first. Right now.” She dropped her backpack on the couch and took off her weapons and her forehead protector. She quickly took a look at one of the leaflets on the nightstand, memorizing the way to their private hot springs and then stormed out of the room. Kakashi stayed behind, amused by her behavior. He flopped down on the bed and started reading Icha Icha, enjoying the feeling of an actual bed beneath him instead of a bedroll on the forest floor.

Thanks to the leaflet Sakura had no problems in finding the private hot springs. When she opened the door she recognized that it had only one change room which meant that it would probably be a mixed bath. She wasn’t really surprised, considering that it belonged to the honeymoon suite. She sighed. All that didn’t matter for now, all she wanted to do was taking a relaxing bath. She earned as much. She quickly took off her clothes and went out to the hot springs. It was beautiful. Even though it was almost winter and the air was rather chilly she could already feel the warmth radiating off the hot water. Eager to get in she stepped closer, taking in the sight around her. She had no idea how but the hotel staff had managed to maintain a cherry tree that was not in full bloom despite of the season. Some solitary blossoms had fallen off the tree and now floated in the springs. Sakura stepped into the water, closing her eyes as the pleasant warmth of the liquid engulfed her. She sat down on one of the ledges, leaning back and savoring the moment.

In the peaceful quiet of the hot springs Sakura was finally able to relax. She let her thoughts wander freely, completely losing track of time. Every now and then, Kakashi’s face flashed before her eyes. She sighed. What had happened last night had been incredibly wrong but it had felt so good. His weight on her body, pinning her to the ground. His thick member rubbing against her center, driving her insane. Before she knew it her hand wandered down her body, mimicking the touch of his hands last night. She squeezed her breasts, running her fingers over her nipples until proceeding further down where her fingers found her clit. Stroking it slowly she leaned her head back with her eyes closed, letting out a silent moan. Despite of the water she could clearly feel herself being already wet with arousal. She used two fingers of her other hand to dive into her wetness, slowly fucking herself. Her moans became a little louder but she didn’t care. The hot springs were very secluded from the rest of the hotel and she was all alone. Sakura wanted, no, she desperately needed the release. She could already feel her orgasm building up inside of her as she picked up the pace of her fingers. When the climax hit her she came while whimpering out Kakashi’s name.

Kakashi lay on the bed reading for about two hours. By then he was getting a little worried since Sakura still hadn’t returned from her bath. He thought she may have gone out to grab some food but he had a strange feeling in his gut, telling him that she had not left the hotel. She had said she was going to the private hot springs. Maybe she hat slipped and fallen into the water or something like that. It would take a lot of time for someone to find her since no other guests would come around there. Scared by that thought he quickly got up and headed down to the hot springs that were reserved for the two of them. He stopped outside the door. What if she was indeed still in there but just enjoying a really long bath? Kakashi hesitated. He decided he would just poke his head in, taking a quick peek. If she was fine, he would simply leave as if he’s never even been there. If she was not fine, well, then he could still rush in and help her.

He opened the door a crack and peeped in. This had to be the change room. Sakura’s clothes lay on one of the benches in a huddle as is she had been in a hurry to finally get into the water. He smiled at the thought of that. Still, her clothes still lying there untouched were evidence enough that she still had to be in there somewhere. He listened closely but wasn’t able to detect any sounds. What if she had fallen unconscious?

Carefully he opened the door wide enough to be able to slip in. He shut it behind him and tiptoed over to the exit to the hot springs. When he opened that door a crack he could finally see her. With her head fallen back and her eyes closed he thought she might have fallen asleep in the water. He knew how dangerous this could become so he decided to wake her up. Although he really would have liked to see her naked, he covered his eyes with his hands, stepping into the chilly air surrounding the hot water. When Kakashi was about to call her name to get her to wake up he thought he heard a moaning sound. He shifted apart his fingers a little bit to be able to peep through them. He looked at Sakura whose mouth was now slightly agabe and that was when he noticed the way her hands moved under the surface of the water.

His hands dropped to his side. Suddenly, he wasn’t sure what to do anymore. Should he just leave and pretend he hadn’t seen her pleasuring herself? Should he stay and enjoy the show? He knew Sakura would be furious if she ever found out but this was smoking hot and he was almost okay with dealing with her wrath afterwards if he could just stay and watch a little while longer. Before he had decided on what to do Sakura’s movements became quicker and her breathing came out more ragged. She was close to cumming and he surely wasn’t going to miss that. He was hard already and absent-mindedly he had started stroking himself through the fabric of his pants. Damn, she really was hot. Maybe he could watch her cum and slip out unseen when she was still coming down from her high.

When Sakura finally came he could hear her whimpering. “Kakashi…”, she moaned. And that was it, his mind just snapped. In seconds he had ditched his clothes except for his face mask and dropped his weapons. He gripped his throbbing member firmly while descending into the water. He waded towards her, almost without making a sound except for his now also ragged breathing. He couldn’t hold back anymore, not after witnessing her cumming with his name on her soft, kissable lips. When he was standing right in front of her she slowly came down from her high. Her eyes were still closed and she hadn’t noticed him yet which amused Kakashi. He wouldn’t have expected her to ever be so absent-minded that he could sneak up on her this closely without getting caught. He took one of his hands and slowly brought it up to her face, pushing a stray strand of her pink hair behind her ear before tracing her jawline just like he had done the night before.

She moaned once more before finally opening her eyes, startled by his touch. “Kakashi! What are you doing here…?”, she breathed out, obviously shocked that he had found her in such a state. Then she took in the sight in front of her, his chiseled chest and strong arms and the way his one hand was stroking himself firmly under the surface of the water. She whimpered once more, not sure if she should feel aroused or angry as hell. 

“I just… fuck. Sakura. I don’t want to hold back anymore. I can’t”, he growled under his breath.

“Then don’t”, Sakura whispered, biting her lower lip and standing up. Her fingers were trembling when she lifted them up to his face. “But… if we’re going to do this, I want to do it right. I want to kiss you right”, she added. She gazed into his dark gray eyes, looking for any signs that he would reject her again. When she couldn’t find anything but pure desire in them she slowly started to pull down the fabric that covered his face. Kakashi closed his eyes, pulling in a ragged breath but he didn’t stop her. His nose came into her view first, followed by his lips that were pressed tightly together and last but not least his chin that looked as if it were carved out of marble. He was definitely the most handsome man she had ever seen. She just stood there for a moment, unable to breathe, just taking in every inch of his perfect face. He even had a little beauty mark which she found adorable. She traced the curves of his face with her fingers, gently touching every nor revealed spot. Kakashi shivered under her touch. When he finally opened his eyes there was a fire burning inside them and she knew that she would gladly give in to being devoured by it.

Kakashi’s gaze drifted down, roaming her body hungrily. She was still covered by water from her waist downwards but her full breasts were plain in his sight. He lifted a hand and his fingers started chasing the water droplets that made their way down her body. Not it was Sakura’s turn to shudder. A slight smile tugged at the corners of Kakashi’s mouth as he took one of her nipples between his finger and thumb and squeezed it.

“You have absolutely no idea what I’d love to do to you right now”, he murmured huskily.

“Then stop teasing me and show me”, Sakura replied provocatively while stepping closer until her breasts touched his chest. Kakashi inhaled sharply.

“Fuck, Sakura…” Kakashi gripped the back of her head with one hand and pressed the other on the small of her back, pulling her even closer. His lips crashed down on hers with nearly brutal force but they felt soft nevertheless. Sakura thought she might see stars. She had never been kissed this way before, so rough and yet so gentle. She opened her mouth slightly and Kakashi eagerly took the invitation to slip his tongue in. They tasted each other out as if in a hurry, their hands roaming each other’s bodies with burning lust. Kakashi hooked his hands behind her thighs, lifting her up and carrying her to the edge of the pool, carefully sitting her down. His thumbs went to her inner thighs, slowly moving upwards towards her center, spreading her legs apart widely. Sakura moaned his name and some curses followed.

Kakashi leaned his forehead against hers, breathing heavily.

“This is your last chance to call this whole thing off. If you don’t then I’m going to fuck you senseless. Please don’t tell me to stop now”, he said huskily.

“Kakashi, I want you. Now. Don’t hold back. Whatever you’ve got to give, I can take it.”

He didn’t need any more reassurance. With a low growl his lips crashed back down onto hers. One of his thumbs found her clit and massaged it while he pushed one finger of his other hand between her folds.

“Fuck, Sakura, you’re so wet for me already and I haven’t even started properly.”

He pulled his finger back out and shoved a second one in with it, slowly stretching her. Curling his fingers he hit her g-spot, making her moan loudly. He continued teasing her for a few more minutes until picking up his pace, his thumb still rubbing her clit.

“Cum for me, Sakura. Let me feel that hot wet pussy of yours contracting around my fingers”, he whispered into her ear before returning his gaze to hers. “And don’t you dare turn your eyes away from mine, I wanna see the pleasure I’m causing you”, Kakashi added, smirking seductively at her.

Sakura blushed and her breathing quickened even more as she could feel her orgasm approaching. When it hit her she couldn’t hold her partner’s gaze any longer. Instead she threw her head back, crying out his name while she rode out the waves of her high on his fingers.

“Fuck, Kakashi… That was amazing!”, she managed to get out as her breathing slowly began to get down to a normal rate.

“Oh my sweet doctor, I’m not done yet. I’m gonna make you cum and cum all over again until you won’t be able to stand on your own two feet anymore.”

Kakashi pulled out his fingers and brought them to his lips, licking her juice off of them. “So delicious…”, he mumbled. His hand gripped his impressive erection and gave it a few firm strokes. “Lean back”, he commanded.

Sakura did as she was told. She really liked the dominant side of her otherwise so altruistic partner. She looked up at him with half closed eyes, still marveling at the sight of him. Kakashi stepped closer, positioning his member between them and rubbing it up and down between her folds, all the while looking down at her.

“Kakashi please… I need you inside of me, now!”, she begged.

Finally, he took his throbbing length and positioned it at her entrance. With a mighty thrust he shoved it inside of her, making her scream out his name. “Fuck, you’re so tight”, he said through gritted teeth. He pulled back out a little, only to push back in even deeper. Groaning he found his pace, pumping into her forcefully. Sakura had never experienced anything like this before. Kakashi used one hand to grip her him for better leverage and his other to rub her clit. Sakura could feel another orgasm building inside her fast. Kakashi could feel it, too, in the way her inner walls started to clench around him. “Cum now, Sakura. Milk me with this tight little cunt of yours”, he growled.

That was it. The waves of her climax reached an all new high for her. She shook violently, unable to control her muscles due to the force of her orgasm. Kakashi followed her shortly after, spilling all of his hot semen inside of her, grunting and cursing under his breath. When she had drained him of every last drop he collapsed onto her, breathing heavily.

“Fuck, that was hot. You cumming all over me was the best thing I have ever felt or seen”, he said, his forehead leaning against hers. She blushed again and just made an approving sound, unable to pronounce any words.

After a while he stood up straight again and slowly pulled out of her, making her whimper at the loss of contact.

“Come on, I’ll get you to our room”, Kakashi said, sweeping her off of the stone and carrying her into the change room. In there he let her down slowly, making surethat her legs were able to hold her up before letting go of her and getting dressed. Sakura did the same and together they went upstairs to their room.

Sakura immediately flopped down on the bed, Kakashi following her on the heels. He pulled her into his arms and whispered: “I hope that wasn’t too rough. I guess I got a little carried away there.” He kissed her softly on the forehead. Sakura was surprised by his gentleness after the rough sex they had just had. “No, it was perfect. I… I like it rough.” Sakura rushed the last part, a little ashamed to admit it out loud. Kakashi chuckled. “I figured as much, watching you come apart in ecstasy was amazing. I just wanted to make sure it was okay for you.”

“It was more than just ‘okay’, Kakashi. Believe me”, she replied, sounding sleepy.

“Good to know. I might take you up on that later, after we got some rest.” He chuckled again, placing one last kiss on her lips and pulling her in even closer. It wasn’t long until he could hear her breathing getting even and he knew she was fast asleep. With a smile on his face and the most beautiful of women in his arms he followed her to the world of dreams.


	6. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's rather short but I'm already working on more :)
> 
> Plus, there's some more actual plot coming soon, so for those of you who are interested in the actual story: stay tuned and be just a little patient :)
> 
> Thanks for sacrificing your spare time to read my story!! I really appreciate this.
> 
> As always, feel free to tell me what you think :)

Kakashi woke up some time around dawn and was confused. The scent surrounding him was so familiar and yet in his half asleep state he couldn’t quite fathom why it seemed so close. When he fully opened his eyes he could make out a slender silhouette lying next to him and the memories of last night flashed back to his mind. He couldn't believe they had actually had sex but here she was, lying in his arms and sleeping peacefully. Kakashi smiled before he buried his nose in her hair, taking a deep breath and taking in her lovely scent. He thought about getting up and preparing some breakfast but quickly discarded that idea. Food could wait – he wanted something else for breakfast first.

With a smirk on his lips he carefully pulled his arm out from underneath her head without waking her up. He stood up, quietly removing his clothes before he started to unbutton her shirt so that her breasts lay bare before him. To his luck she still didn’t move. He continued undressing her with a little help from his chakra to keep his touch as light as possible so that Sakura wouldn't notice what was going on. To his surprise it actually worked. She had to be completely wasted after the days of traveling and investigating and finally their hot encounter at the hot springs. Kakashi couldn't help but smile at that.

As he looked down on her lying before him completely naked his member started rising. In his mind he had already made a plan that would probably make them both sore but he didn’t care. It would be worth it. Sakura had said she liked it rough and so did he. Kakashi took his forehead protector off and let the soft fabric run through his fingers. He so hoped that Sakura would enjoy this as much as he would. First, though, he needed her to wake up – and he would be gentle about it as to not raise her anger this early in the morning.

Kakashi went down to his knees at the foot of the bed and took one of her ankles into his hands. He started massaging her foot lightly before placing a row of soft kisses up to her knee. Sakura only slightly moved and sighed, still mostly asleep. He repeated the procedure with her other leg. Slowly crawling up onto the bed his kisses trailed higher inch by inch along her inner thighs. Sakura’s movements became a little more vivid and she sighed his name. At least he guessed that it was his name, her mumbling was a little intelligible. He chuckled silently and his hands followed the way his lips had taken and he gently pushed her legs apart a little more so that his shoulders could fit between them. Breathing a cool stream of air directly at her center made her shiver and aroused Kakashi even more. He placed small kisses around her folds and when he felt that she was almost waking up fully he dove his tongue in between them, directly hitting her clit.

Sakura voiced a little scream of pleasure as she awoke to the sweetest of feelings. When she opened her eyes and looked down on her she could see Kakashi kneel between her thighs, his disheveled silvery hair reflecting the first beams of daylight coming in through the windows. He was licking her thoroughly, sending shivers of delight through her body. She couldn’t help but reach out for his hair and grip it, trying to pull him even closer. He chuckled at that and the vibrations caused by it made her squirm and moan out his name. Kakashi picked up the pace of his tongue, using one finger to tease her dripping wet hole. 

“Kakashi...please”, she breathed out.

“Good morning, Sakura”, he replied, smirking, teasing her clit after every word. The strong strokes of his tongue and the vibration of his raspy voice pushed her even closer to the edge and when he suddenly shoved two fingers inside her all at once she came. Arching her back and screaming out his name she trembled as the waves of her orgasm rolled over her. Only when she thought she couldn’t take anymore did Kakashi stop the movements of his fingers and tongue. He looked up at her from between her thighs, he raised the fingers that had been inside her to his lips, licking her juice off of them while closing his eyes in indulgence.

“Wow, Kakashi… That was… unbelievable. I think I could get used to getting woken up like this”, Sakura said, still panting from the aftermath of her climax.

“Yeah, I know I’m pretty good at that”, he replied chuckling. “But I’m not done with you, yet. I just wanted to wake you up gently so that you might be more willingly agreeing to my suggestion”, he added.

“Suggestion? What kind of suggestion?” Sakura sounded skeptical.

“Sakura, do you trust me?”, Kakashi asked, his voice taking on a more serious tone. 

“Of course I do, what kind of question is that?” Sakura frowned, clearly not knowing where he was heading.

Kakashi took a deep breath. “Okay then, close your eyes”, he demanded.

Sakura did as she was told although she wasn’t quite sure why. Suddenly she felt a soft fabric being attached to her face and bound tightly around her head to cover her eyes. Kakashi had blindfolded her. Excitement started to course through her veins, making her skin prickle. Patiently, she waited for orders as she could hear Kakashi draw a deep breath. 

“Okay, and now put your hands behind your back”, he ordered. As she did so she could feel him tie her hands together, taking away her ability to move freely. 

“So obedient…”, Kakashi whispered hoarsely. Sakura was kneeling on the bed with growing excitement. Not seeing what he was about to do and not being able to touch him aroused her more than she would have guessed. “Kakashi…”

“Sakura, I’m gonna fuck you, and I’m not gonna be gentle about it. If I do anything that you don’t approve of just tell me. I will stop anytime but you have to tell me, do you understand?”, Kakashi asked, still being completely serious.

“I understand, sensei”, Sakura replied. “I… I’m sorry. I mean, Kakashi. I didn’t mean to call you ‘sensei’. I just…”, she stammered.

Kakashi remained silent for a few seconds before answering her. “No, don’t apologize. I think I might like that. From now on, you’ll call me sensei whenever we are about to do something naughty. Understood?”

“Yes.”

“Yes…?”

“Yes, sensei”, Sakura breathed out. By now she was probably more aroused than she had ever been before.

“If you ever forget about that… there might be punishment. I’ll take it easy on you for now but it’s not gonna stay this way since I expect you to be an attentive student. Got it?”

“Okay, Kakashi. I guess I can do that”, Sakura replied.

She heard Kakashi hiss. A second later one of her butt cheeks was spanked. Not very hard, though, but it still stung and she let out a surprised squeal. “Ow!”

“Don’t be surprised, I told you about the punishment just a moment before and you obviously didn’t listen properly. You’re a bad, bad girl, Sakura.” His hand that had spanked her just the blink of an eye ago now caressed her hurting butt cheek. “Every time you obey I will award you for that. But every time you don’t… well, you’ll find that out soon enough.”

“Yes, sensei, I understand”, Sakura replied, more aroused by the situation than she was going to admit.

“Now, that’s my girl. Stay this way and I’ll bring you more pleasure than you have ever felt before”, Kakashi purred.

Sakura couldn’t help but whimper. She had absolutely no clue what Kakashi was up to but she trusted him more than any partner she’d ever had. None of her one-night-stands or her ex boyfriends had ever been allowed to blindfold or handcuff her but with Kakashi it was different. She knew that he would never hurt her or do anything that he wasn’t sure she’d approve of. And with that knowledge it was easy for her to just let him do whatever he wanted. It didn’t lessen her excitement, though.

Kakashi remained perfectly still and just watched Sakura as she knelt there before him, her hands tied behind her back and completely oblivious as to what he was about to do next. 

Without touching her with her hands he bent forward until his mouth could reach her already erect nipples. Without hesitation he took one between his teeth and bit it. Sakura whimpered with surprise and pleasure. He knew he wasn’t inflicting severe pain but it must have stung at least a little. With a plop her nipple came out of his mouth and he blew some cool air on it before turning his attention to the other one, repeating the procedure. 

“Please, Kakashi, stop teasing me. I want you. Please”, Sakura begged.

What a naughty girl she was. Kakashi almost thought she forgot the ‘sensei’ on purpose. He spanked her ass again, a little harder this time. Sakura took it as the strong woman she was – barely flinching, only whimpering a little bit.

So she wanted the teasing to stop? Well, not just yet. “Spread your legs”, Kakashi demanded of the still kneeling Sakura. After she complied he took his fingers and traced her inner thighs from her knees upwards until he almost reached her wet folds and then back down again. The light touch was driving Sakura crazy, he could tell as much from the way she whimpered and squirmed beneath his fingers. That made him smile. When she licked her lips as if to provoke him he got an idea. He took her arms and lifted her off the bed in one swift movement until she was kneeling on the ground. “Open that dirty mouth of yours for me”, he asked huskily.

Obediently she did as she was told. Kakashi stroked his throbbing member while looking at her. She was kneeling before him on the ground, blindfolded and handcuffed and yet she seemed to completely trust him. Right now she was so vulnerable and somehow that turned him on more than it should have. A low moan escaped his lips as he thought about what he was about to do.

Slowly but in a steady movement he shoved his length into her mouth, only stopping when Sakura started to gag. Kakashi closed his eyes in pleasure as he felt her soft lips close in on him. She started teasing him with her tongue, the only thing of her that he couldn’t stop from doing so. He hissed and pulled out until only the tip of his cock was still inside her mouth. Sakura sucked on him hard and he growled as he shoved back inside, a little deeper than the last time. He grabbed a handful of her hair and kept her head in place as he fucked her mouth deeply. She gagged every time he hit her throat but she took it well. It was smoking hot to be so completely in control of her and he could feel his climax approach. ‘Not just yet’, he thought to himself and pulled out, with a plop his cock left her delicious lips.

“Fuck…”, he cursed under his breath. 

Kakashi stood up and picked her off of the ground, throwing her back on the bed. He needed to be buried balls-deep inside her. Now. She lay flat on her stomach and he pulled her hips up to be able to take her from behind. This way he was capable of diving into her way deeper. He positioned himself at her entrance and with one hard push he thrust into her as deep as possible, causing her to scream out his name. When he spanked her again, she added “Sensei!” which actually turned him on way too much considering that it had always been his absolute taboo to have a relationship of whatever kind with one of his students. But Sakura was just special.

Slowly he pulled out before pushing back in with quite some force, closing his eyes and grunting. Sakura kept screaming with pleasure as she was rocked back and forth by his thrusts. One of his thumbs started circling her butt hole and at first she wasn’t sure what to think of it. That was something Sakura had never tried before and she wasn’t sure she’d like it or if she could even take it. After all, his member really was huge. But then again, this was Kakashi, her former sensei, her friend, the man she trusted most at the moment. If there was anyone she would consider trying this with, it was him.

Kakashi could feel her tense as his thumb went wandering. “Relax. I know you can take it”, he said to the back of her head while still thrusting into her. As if those words were working some secret magic on her he could feel her body relax just the slightest bit. He took the chance and pushed one of his fingers inside her tight little butt hole. Sakura screamed and squirmed beneath him. The finger started moving around, stretching her a little while his length was still pumping into her hard. 

“Fuck, Sakura, you’re even tighter back here… one day I’m gonna fuck that little hole of yours and you’re gonna cum so hard you’ll see stars”, he muttered between ragged breaths. Sakura just moaned, unable to form a sentence. The sensation of getting both her holes penetrated at the same time almost was too much for her. She could feel her climax building up quickly and it didn’t take her long to get pushed over the edge completely. 

“That’s right, Sakura, cum all over me you bad, bad girl, I wanna feel you clench around my cock as well as my finger. Cum for me, now!”, Kakashi demanded with a raspy voice. He was close, too, but there was no chance he would cum before he had made her do so as well. It wasn’t long until Sakura’s screams became louder and her inner walls caught him in a tight grip as he pushed her over the edge. After a few more strong thrusts he came, too, again shooting a whole load of his hot semen right into her pussy. He stayed like that for a few moments catching his breath before he slowly freed her hands of her own forehead protector. Taking off her blindfold as well he kissed her on the shoulder before slowly pulling his now almost flaccid member out of her. 

Not being held in place by his strong hands around her hips anymore, Sakura almost toppled over on her side. Kakashi caught her and pulled her into his arms. Not a word was spoken between them as they fell asleep once more, both of them being completely exhausted.


	7. The shadow of passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again :)
> 
> Sorry this update took me comparatively long. But here it is. It's very explicit so read at your own risk. 
> 
> Also, again feel free to tell me what you thought of it. I'm really interested in your opinions. :)
> 
> Have fun ^_^

The two of them awoke simultaneously a few hours later, it had to be around noon.

“Good morning again, Sakura”, Kakashi whispered into her ear.

Sakura stretched and yawned. “Good morning, Kakashi. I hope you slept well?”, she asked and he could almost hear the smirk in her voice.

Nevertheless, he decided to answer her question truthfully. “Yeah. In fact, I’m not sure if I have ever slept this well in my entire life.” He could hear her chuckle shyly at that. “Why would that be, sensei?” She stressed the last word especially, making him smirk, too.

“Well, maybe it’s because I had this amazing young woman here obeying my every wish and granting me one or two of the best orgasms ever”, he replied while nibbling at her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

“Well, old man, better not get used to that. Young women tend to be rather volatile, y’know”, she said, chuckling.

Kakashi couldn’t help but flinch a little at that remark. It didn’t sit well with him. The thought that she would probably abandon him once they got back from their mission made his stomach churn. He didn’t want this to end. He liked it – whatever ‘it’ was – way too much to just give it up. And thinking that he maybe just was a distraction from the stress inflicted by the mission… Well, he didn’t like that one bit. But he couldn’t tell her so. He wasn’t the type of guy to force his feelings onto others, he mainly kept them to himself. It prevented him from getting hurt and helped avoiding misunderstandings.

“Huh, I guess it’s a good thing then that I’m not one to getting used to anything. The life of a Shinobi is very unstable anyway, right?”, he countered, trying to sound teasing even though it almost hurt saying this aloud. He tried to sense any changes of Sakura’s feelings to find out what she thought about his remark but wasn’t able to detect any. Kakashi didn’t know what to think of it but played it cool.

After a while, Sakura responded to her rumbling stomach. “I guess we should finally grab some breakfast. I’m starving!”

Kakashi chuckled. He was hungry himself but he enjoyed it way too much to spend time with her in bed privately in their little bubble where he could pretend that this was how it’s supposed to be. He would never admit that out loud, though. But since he didn’t want to appear clingy he agreed and quickly got up. He found his clothes where he had left them earlier and put them back on. Sakura followed his example and a few moments later – after they had both been to the bathroom to brush their teeth and make themselves look presentable – they took off to the city, deciding on the way what they wanted to eat. Since it was almost lunch time they agreed on some hot meals from the market. They took it back to their hotel room, eating in silence.

Sakura felt pretty good afterwards. Her deepest desires had been stilled. She was full in more ways than one and she enjoyed it more than she should have.

“Should we summon Pakkun to have him have a look at where our reinforcements are right now? I want to get on with the mission, you know, get back home”, she silently asked.

“Uhm, sure, we could do that. But Tsunade said it would take them some days and it has only been one so far. I guess we have to wait a little longer.” Kakashi frowned and ran his fingers through his hair. He didn’t like that she wanted this to be over with so soon. Didn’t she like what had happened between them? It sure seemed as if she’d loved it the moment it happened but she might have changed her mind.

“Oh. You’re right. I almost forgot about that… Well, I guess we’ll just have to wait, then. They’ll be here when they get here, nothing we could do about it.” Sakura almost sounded resigned and Kakashi didn’t like it one bit.

“Sooo… What are we going to do today?”, she finally asked him.

Kakashi thought about it for a moment before telling her of his idea. “I thought we could do what Pakkun or rather Tsunade told us to do: get our supplies refilled, see to it that our clothes are washed and get some rest. Or… we skip the ‘rest’ part and and carry on where we stopped this morning”, he added, winking at his partner. Sakura blushed at his last suggestion.

“Well, we better get going, then. It’s afternoon already and we’ve got a lot on our schedule”, she said, getting up and collecting her dirty clothes. When she reached the door of their room she looked back at Kakashi, waiting for him to follow her. With a sigh he got up, took his dirty laundry and his backpack and went after her.

Together, they went down to the reception and asked the lady there to wash their belongings. She was eager to do so and took what they handed her. Kakashi and Sakura left the hotel to go to the market once again. There, they picked some non-perishables and even bought some more weapons such as Kunai and letter bombs. With Kakashi’s backpack full of supplies they got back to the hotel a few hours later. The sun had just started to set and cool night air slowly crept in.

For the first time during their stay at the hotel Sakura appreciated the fact that they were staying at the honeymoon suite since it had a fire place in it. The hotel staff had seen to it that there was wood stacked neatly nearby and Kakashi immediately got a fire burning. Sakura took one of the fluffy blankets lying around everywhere across the room and sat down on the couch, making herself comfortable. When the fire was burning brightly Kakashi slowly made his way over to the couch, standing next to it with his hands in his pockets. Looking around the room awkwardly he searched his mind for something to say to break the uncomfortable silence. As he was lost in his own thoughts he heard Sakura clear her throat and looked up at her.

“Aren’t you going to sit down?”, she asked.

Kakashi considered it for a while before grabbing his Icha Icha and flopping down on the edge of the couch that was as far away from Sakura as possible. He opened the book on a random page and just looked at it blankly. After a while he turned the page to make it seem as if he were actually reading the story when in truth his concentration was secretly focused on his partner. He watched her from the corner of his eyes, trying to find out what she was thinking about. Every now and then he caught her glancing over to him and then turning away again as it not to get caught. He had to chuckle at that.

“What’s so funny?” Suddenly Sakura was directly at his side, trying to sneak a peek at his book. He tried to slam it shut but Sakura was faster. With lightning speed she had grabbed it out of his hands and stuck her nose right in, her eyes widening at what she saw written on the page before she blushed deeply. From her reaction alone Kakashi was able to guess which page she had stumbled upon. It had to have been the part where the female protagonist was seduced by two older men and was fucked roughly by both of them. Kakashi loved that chapter. He had always wanted to try a threesome but he just couldn’t bring himself to share a woman with a stranger and much less with a friend or colleague. Even though he trusted them deeply his sexual life was something he really didn’t want to share with any of them.

Kakashi watched Sakura’s face as she kept on reading. He wasn’t sure whether she was disgusted or turned on by what she read but he guessed it was the latter. Her lips parted just the slightest bit, her breathing accelerated and she swallowed hard while her eyes flew over the page. She was so caught up in the story that she didn’t notice Kakashi slowly moving closer until his lips were directly next to her ear.

“Like what you’re reading?”, he whispered into her ear huskily.

Sakura squeaked, likewise startled and embarrassed. “No, I… I was just shocked that you read such things when I’m sitting right next to you!”, she blurted out. Kakashi chuckled. “Does that mean you’d rather have me do something like that to you instead of just reading it? What a kind offering…”, he purred into her ear, making her blush even more.

“No, that’s not what I said! I just… Can’t believe you brought this pornographic story with you on this mission. That’s disgusting!”

“Disgusting, huh…”, Kakashi said, smirking. “Your accelerated breathing and your faster pulse, as well as the way your delicious lips slightly parted and your pupils dilated tell me something entirely else. I would say it turned you on. A lot. But you’re the doctor here, so what is your professional opinion on this?”, he teased her further.

Sakura turned to him, glaring angrily. “How dare you! I was clearly disgusted! I know what I want and it’s definitely not this… this.. smut!”

Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle again. Without her noticing he did the finger signs for creating a shadow clone. It appeared behind the couch, standing behind Sakura’s back, smirking down at her. “Are you sure about that?”, the real Kakashi asked, lifting a hand up to her face and pushing a strand of hair behind her ear while moving his face closer to hers. Sakura’s breathing quickened again and she licked her lips in anticipation of what she thought was to come. Kakashi hooked a finger behind his mask and slowly pulled it down, protracting it like a seductive striptease. Sakura’s eyes followed the fabric as it slowly descended down his face. She swallowed hard and leaned a little forwards. “You’re such a pain in the ass, Kakashi”, she whispered, more aroused than angry by now.

“Oh I’m sure I can live up to that expectation of me you have there”, he said before brushing his lips lightly against hers, making her sigh and closing her eyes. His fingers cupped her cheek as he kissed her and then traveled down her neck, past her collarbones and finally reached her breast, squeezing it firmly. Sakura moaned against his lips and arched closer to him. Kakashi smiled at her reaction to his touch and his hand wandered under her shirt and back to her breast.

Sakura still hadn’t noticed the clone standing behind her and Kakashi was really curious as to how she would react. He wasn’t sure if a threesome with a shadow clone was even possible, he had never tried it before, the idea had never even crossed his mind. Even if it didn’t come to an actual threesome he could still tease her with the clone, that much was for sure. Kakashi made sure that she was completely caught up in their make out session as he signaled his clone to approach her from the other side. The clone obeyed and went around the couch, carefully sitting down on Sakura’s other side. He brought his hands to her hips and pressed his lips to her neck. Sakura squeaked in surprise and turned around, trying to grab a Kunai from one of her pockets as she did so. Kakashi sensed what she was about to do and quickly grabbed both of her wrists in an iron grip.

Looking completely confused, Sakura turned her head only to see another Kakashi smirking at her. She turned her head back around with a frown. “How did you… When did you…?”, she tried to ask the questions running around in her head. Kakashi just chuckled before answering her. “Well, you were a little distracted so you didn’t notice… But I figured I wanted to test if you actually were disgusted by the story inside my book.” Right on cue, Clone-Kakashi gripped her his harder brought his lips back to her neck, teasing her with his tongue until she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. The real Kakashi mumbled “Yeah, I thought as much”, before conquering her mouth again with his lips. One of Sakura’s hands gripped Kakashi’s hair while the other reached behind her, trailing up the clone’s arm gripping her hip. Both men let their hands roam her body and placed kisses on every inch of bare skin they could reach. Sakura’s moans became louder and Kakashi took it as an invitation to take it to the next level. Impatient to finally see her naked again he ripped open her shirt in one swift movement, sending buttons scattering to the floor. Sakura wanted to protest but he just silenced her up by crashing his lips against hers once more, letting his tongue slip into her sweet little mouth.

His clone cupped her breasts from behind, rubbing her nipples while nibbling at her neck. Without a warning he bit into her shoulder and Sakura cried out in surprise. But as soon as the pain had come the clone had kissed it away again. Kakashi gripped the back of her head and pulled her closer until she was forced to get up on her knees. She placed her hands on his shoulders to steady herself as she leaned into his passionate kiss. The clone stood up from the couch and took advantage of her position to rip apart her leggings with ease. Again, Sakura made a surprised sound and Kakashi could feel goosebumps rising up on her arms. He smiled against her lips, sensing her growing excitement. He pulled her even closer until she straddled his hips. She took the chance to grind her center over his already erect member in his pants, making him groan.

Sakura pulled away for a second, panting heavily. “Have you… ever done this before?”, she asked, almost shyly. Kakashi shook his head. “Never. Neither with a clone nor with another man”, he replied honestly. Sakura looked a bit skeptical. “Hey”, Kakashi whispered, lifting her chin up with a finger and waiting for her gaze to meet his. “We won’t do anything you don’t want to, okay? Just tell me if you’re uncomfortable with anything and I’ll stop. Promise.” He flashed her a reassuring smile and after a while Sakura nodded. “Yes, sensei”, she whispered. “That’s my good girl.” Kakashi smirked and kissed her on the lips, reigniting the fire within her. She gave in to his every touch and got lost in the sensation of all the emotions crashing in on her. Passion. Desire. Lust. Hunger for more. But most of all she felt trust towards her former sensei. Her partner. Her friend.

While Kakashi played with her nipples and sucked them eagerly his clone attended to her backside, trailing kisses down her neck and spine and slapping her butt every now and then. But every time she felt the stinging sensation of his hand he caressed it afterwards until the pain was almost gone again. It was almost too much for her but she had had this fantasy of a threesome for quite a while now and this was her opportunity to have it fulfilled. And, first and foremost, it was going to be with someone she had known for a long time and who she trusted more than anyone else.

The clone trailed his hands to her front, letting his fingers glide through her folds that were already soaking wet. He began playing with her clit and the feeling of all the hands on her body was almost enough for Sakura to be pushed over the edge – and the Kakashis weren’t even naked yet. She decided she had to change that and pulled at the hem of the real Kakashi’s shirt. He lifted his arms above his head so that she was able to undress him. For the millionth time on this trip she took a moment to admire his body. As she let her fingers wander over his upper body, tracing each scar with a light touch, he shuddered beneath her. She could feel his thick member twitch in his pants and took her hands down to his belt to open it. He was eager to help her get rid of the pants and when she turned her head to look at the clone he was already naked. Standing behind her in all his muscular glory, stroking himself firmly. A low moan escaped her lips at the sight of it.

The real Kakashi regained her attention by lifting her up a little so that she came to sit on his cock. She cried out his name as he let her sink down on him, taking more of him in inch by gorgeous inch. She had no idea how she was supposed to take another one of those huge cocks inside her but she didn’t care. She wanted this and there was no way she would let this chance slip.

Kakashi moaned as her hot wetness clasped around him. Leaning back and closing his eyes he just stayed still for a moment before slowly lifting Sakura up again just to let her back down once more. He opened his eyes, taking in the sight of the gorgeous woman on top of him. Over her shoulder he could get a glimpse of himself or rather his clone which was a little weird at first. Still, he wanted this, and he wanted it now. With Sakura. When she started moving up and down on him by herself, riding him hard with him pushing his hips upwards, he motioned his clone to come closer. Slowly, the shadow-Kakashi approached, still gripping his member firmly. With his free hand he gripped a fistful of Sakura’s pink hair, pulling her head back to kiss her passionately. He let go of her and Sakura leaned forward again, putting her hands on Kakashi’s shoulders to gain better leverage. Clone-Kakashi used the opportunity and let his hands wander down her back and started to circle her back hole with his thumb.

Using Sakura’s wetness he lubed her ass before slowly entering one of his fingers. Sakura froze for a second, getting used to the sensation. She started moving again and the feeling made her shiver with pleasure. The real Kakashi used one of his thumbs to play with her clit, making her moan loudly. Her climax approached her fast and when she finally came she pressed her face to the nape of Kakashi’s neck, crying out his name as she rode out the waves of her high.

Kakashi could feel her walls clench around him and slowed down his movements. He didn’t want to follow her just yet, knowing it would take some time for him afterwards to be ready to get going again. Instead, he signaled his shadow self to add a finger to her ass which he immediately did. Stretching her carefully he finally added a third finger. Sakura couldn’t believe that feeling that flooded her whole body. She was feeling so full and it was almost too much to take. Kakashi was still pumping painfully slowly into her from underneath and the fingers penetrating her from behind felt simply amazing.

Suddenly, Clone-Kakashi removed his fingers and Sakura winced at the loss of them. It didn’t last long, though, since she could feel the soft skin of his hard member moving between her butt cheeks shortly after. She grew even more excited. This was it. This was the moment it was going to happen. When she felt the tip of the clone’s hard legth pressing agains her hole she stiffened. Kakashi placed a soft kiss on her lips. “Relax”, he whispered, “I know you can take it. You’re such a strong woman and you’re so smoking hot. I wanna feel you cum on both of my cocks. Let me give it to you.”

Sakura blushed at his last words but she relaxed a little. “Okay”, she whispered back, bracing herself for what was about to happen.

The shadow clone spit some saliva on his hand and rubbed it over the top of his member. He directed the tip of it to Sakura’s back entrance and slowly shoved it inside. Sakura screamed at the sensation of being filled up completely. Both Kakashis groaned with pleasure. This made Sakura seem even tighter and he had to stop for a second to not cum right away. This was so much better than he had ever imagined it to be. He let Sakura get accustomed to the feeling of having both her holes filled with his lengths before slowly starting to move again. Every time Kakashi thrusted into her the shadow clone pulled back and vice versa. When he felt Sakura being comfortable and almost melting away with pleasure the men picked up their pace, thrusting into her forcefully.

Sakura was coming undone. This had to be what heaven felt like. She had never felt anything like this before. It didn’t take long for her to reach another climax. She screamed out her partner’s name as she dissolved into nothing but pure ecstasy. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she couldn’t stop moaning out Kakashi’s name over and over again. The orgasm was so fierce that she started shaking uncontrollably and it didn’t seem to subside, the waves of pleasure just kept coming.

When Kakashi felt her cum he couldn’t hold back any longer. His thrusts became even deeper and harder as both her holes clenched around him. With a loud groan and her name on his lips he reached the edge and fell right over it. The clone dissolved the exact moment his orgasm hit him and all his experiences rushed in on Kakashi, making his own climax way more intense than any he had ever had before. “Fuck!”, he screamed out, nearly losing his consciousness due to the powerful waves crashing over him.

Together they rode out their highs and collapsed on the couch afterwards. Sakura lay on his chest, trying to catch a breath. She had felt that Kakashi’s orgasm had been as intense as hers and considering his still racing heart that pounded in his chest he also was still trying to calm back down again.

Kissing his chest, Sakura smiled. “That was… incredible, Kakashi. I think I have never felt anything like that before”, she admitted shyly.

Kakashi chuckled. “Yeah, same here. It was so unbelievably intense. You took it very well.” He kissed her on the forehead and this sweet gesture made her smile even more. The butterflies in her stomach started to flit again and she couldn’t help but feel all warm and comfortable in his arms. She found herself not ever wanting to leave this state and that was when she realized that she was falling for her former sensei. Hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, this was chapter 7. 
> 
> Chapter 8 should be online soon, I've already written most of it (I first meant to upload it together with this one as one large chapter but decided to make two chapters out of it so I could update sooner). 
> 
> The next chapter will continue with the actual plot, so if there's anyone here who's actually interested in that (and not only the smut parts ;D), stay tuned :) 
> 
> This doesn't mean that there won't be anymore smut, though ;) You gotta keep reading to find out ^_^


End file.
